One Generation to the Next
by fabionPrewett22
Summary: Our fights normally end in angry silence for two hours, not time travel. Sure Lily is freaking out, but on the bright side it can't get any worse, right? AN: I am the same person that puplished this on harrypotterfanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For any who may have read this on I am the same person who published it there.**

"James Sirius potter get your arse in this room!"

Oh how I love the adoring voice of my sister. Right now all eyes in the hall are on us as we continue our daily mid morning spat. This all started her first year here, since Albus is an unreasonable Slytherin and my cousins are far too scary, she is the only relative to harass here. Believe me, she is much easier than even Hugo to calm down after an argument and she rarely holds a grudge about it. As far as I'm concerned this is one of our lesser encounters and shouldn't take long to end. But then again, Lily always has some tricks up her sleeve; one of the reasons I enjoy her so much.

"Now, now Lily that's no way to get your wand back."

"I'm serious James give it back. I have charms in less than 5 minutes."

"What's the magic word?"

"James I'm serious give me my wand or . . I'll . . Owl mom and tell her who really broke dad's pensive last Easter."

Bugger, I forgot she knew that.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

From her expression I could tell she meant it. So I did the only logical thing: I ran like hell to some unknown location.

"JAMES!"

Bloody women, always running after me, as if my life ain't complicated enough. Of course this one is my fault, but Lily should really think twice before waking me up at 7 a.m. on a day I don't start classes till 12. I mean, who does that?

Anyway, back on course. Where should I run? I know I'll take her to the dungeons. Just one turn here . . .

"OW! Mr. potter where do you think your going?"

Oh bloody hell, not McGonagall, I still owe her three detentions from last weeks pudding incident. I swear that women has eyes on the back of her head.

"Um . . . no where Professor. Just thought I would take a leisurely stroll through the dungeons before class and . . . oh look here's my lovely sister Lily come to wish me good morning. Good morning fair sister. How are thou this fine day?"

From her expression I could tell I was getting no help there.

"Professor, James took my wand and refuses to give it back."

"James give your sister back her wand immediately or I will give you three more detentions."

"Yes professor", bloody git, " I'll give it right back."

Handing Lily her wand I realized I had broken the tip off.

"Oopps, sorry Lils."

Great that's probably another detention there, not to mention a howler from Mom next morning. I'm getting the shivers just thinking about it.

"James! You broke my wand how am I going to . . . '

As I droned out my sister's ranting I saw smoke starting to rise from the tip.

" . . . and now I'm definitely telling mom. So don't you think that . . ."

"LILS! HEY, LILS. I think there's something wrong with your . . ."

"Children!" McGonagall shouted just as James and Lily disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow! James, get off my elbow!"

"Sorry Lils. Hey, where's McGonagall?"

"I don't know."

It's weird, I could a sworn she had just been talking to us before the wand exploded. Maybe she decided to leave. Merlin, I hope that's it.

Lily turned towards me to say she was going to find McGonagall to fix her wand and that I better not follow her. Whatever, guess I'll just sit here in the stupid dungeons and wait, not like I have anything better to do. Just as she turned the corner this kid came from the other hall. He looked slimy with a crooked nose and lanky hair that fell in his face. Total Slytherin.

The kid was so absorbed in the book he was reading that he didn't notice me till we where both on the floor.

"Potter! What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be upstairs in the Hall parading around with all your little friends?"

Boy, that kid could sneer. He looks like Uncle Percy when he talks to me about my unruly appearance. As for how this kid knew me, well I chalked it up to my amazing social status and quidditch abilities.

"Sorry dude. Maybe you should watch where your going."

"And maybe you should watch your moth Potter before I curse you."

That threat made a slight impact. This is one of the rare times I have been threatened by someone other than my family and teachers. I didn't know how to respond, and it didn't help that this kid kept staring at me like I'm bloody Voldemort himself.

"Uh . . . sorry? I didn't mean to do anything. What's your name anyway?"

"Have you been hit with a memory charm Potter. You've never been this civil," he looked me over for a second and then spoke again, "I think it's best if I take you to the hospital wing."

The kid grabbed my arm and started steering me towards the stairs. We got to the top just in time to see McGonagall rushing from the headmaster's office.

"Thank goodness I found you. Mr. Snape, I think it's best if I take Mr. Potter from here."

"Sure thing Professor."

As Mr. Snape (that name seemed oddly familiar), as I just learned to address him, gave me to McGonagall all I could think about was how depressing my life is going to be now that she knows I broke Lily's wand.

(Lily's point of view)

James can be such an idiot sometimes. He broke my wand! I'm so mad. I've got to find McGonagall. Hopefully she can fix this!

The headmaster's office has always been a mystery to me. I've never been called up there so I haven't the slightest idea what the password could be. I started to pace in front of the door when I heard someone cough behind me.

"Miss Evans, may I ask why you are trying to get into my office?"

I turned around to be faced with a curious looking old man in lavender robes. My heart sank, that beard, the twinkle eyes, and the spectacles this could only be . . .

"Dumbledore?"

What's happening? How is Dumbledore here? He died like almost 20 years ago! I've got to be losing my mind!

"Miss Evans, is something the matter? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

"That's because I have professor, and the name isn't Evans, it's Potter. If you don't mind me asking, how are you alive?"

"Potter you say, this is odd, best come up with me. Lemon Drop!"

As the gargoyle stairs sprang to life I couldn't stop staring at him. Here he is, the greatest wizard of all time, right in front of me. Wait? Ahhh! I'm so confused. He's supposed to be dead! Where am I?

He led me into his office and sat down at his desk. I remained standing and politely refused the candy he offered. I was about to say something but noticed his lips twitch, so I listened.

"I'm going to get right to the point here because I have a feeling. Miss Potter do you happen to know the date?"

"Why yes of course, it's the 14th of October 2021. Why?"

"Because my dear, I fear you have traveled some 30 or so years in the past."

"What! You've got to be joking, sir. All I did today was chase my brother and have my wand broken."

"You say your wand broke, may I see it?"

I handed him my wand as my mind tried to process what had just happened. I'm in the past! How could this have happened? We didn't even have a time turner, let alone a potion. I'm going to kill James, this has to be his fault somehow.

"Miss Potter, I fear that the breaking of your wand is what caused you to time travel. Did you bring anyone with you?"

"Yes, my doof of a brother James came with me. I left him in the dungeons if you want me to get him."

"No, no stay here. I'll have professor McGonagall go and fetch him. In the mean time I need you to stay here while I make a quick trip to Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall will be here with James shortly."

With that final exclamation he stood from his desk and quickly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

(James's point of view)

I wish McGonagall would stop staring at me, it's really starting to creep me out. Lily has her head between her knees and looks like she's about to throw up. I can't take the silence anymore!

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on!"

"Not now Mr. Potter. We must wait for the headmaster to return."

"What do you mean the headmaster? Aren't you the headmistress?"

Okay, now I'm really confused. I think everyone has taken a crazy potion or something cause this is not normal behavior. I was about to ask McGonagall what she meant when no other than Dumbledore came striding into the room.

"Holy Merlin! Is that really Dumbledore?!"

I jumped out of my chair and ran over to him.

"Yes James it is, now will you please stop grabbing his beard and come sit down so he can explain to you what's going on", my darling sister yelled at me. She can be such a nuisance; It's not my fault I got excited.

"Oh, right, sorry Professor. I'll just take a seat."

"Yes that would be best Mr. Potter. Now I'm going to assume you know nothing of the current situation, correct?"

"Yes sir. Neither one of these fine ladies told me anything."

I got a glare from McGonagall for that one.

Dumbledore chuckled while he got situated in his chair. He then took Lily's wand out of his pocket and placed it on the desk.

"When I left earlier I went to Diagon Alley to go see Mr. Ollivander. I had him take a look at this wand and it turns out there are some unknown magical properties to it. He had never seen this wand before which did not surprise me since it is from the future, but he did tell me it is the styling of a wand maker in France. Miss Potter, may ask where you bought this wand?"

"Of course professor. I didn't buy it, it was a present from my father. He said he found it in his godfather's vault at Gringotts and after careful searching for dark magic, he gave it to me."

Ha, Lily got a used wand. I didn't know that, guess that's the reason for her shotty spell work.

"Well, Mr. and Miss Potter, I don't believe there to be any dark magic in the wand, but it's the unknown properties that draw my attention. You say your father searched this over himself. May I ask what he does for a living?"

I beat Lily to this one, "he's an Auror professor, one of the best."

"I see. I'm going to work on this wand to see if there is anything I can find. In the mean time, if it doesn't bother you Professor, see to it that the children are given a proper place to stay for the time being. Don't let them interact with the students just yet. I have a bit of planning to do."

As McGonagall ushered us out of the office my mind was reeling. We're in the past. We're in the past because of Lily's wand. We're in the past because I broke Lily's wand. I'm going to be in so much trouble over this. I can only imagine what mom will do when she finds out about this. Maybe we'll get lucky and have to stay here. That would be cool. Then I wouldn't have to worry about mom.

I went to suggest this to Lily when I noticed she was crying.

"Lily, what's the matter?"

"We're in the past James! How are we going to get back? We may never see mom or dad or Albus again! Heck I wouldn't even mind seeing Molly right now. What are we going to do?"

Drat. I didn't think she'd be this sad.

"Don't worry Miss Potter. Professor Dumbledore will find a way to send you home. For now you two are to stay in my office until I can sort out living arrangements. Do not leave this room or converse with anybody until either myself or Dumbledore returns to fetch you. Good day."

Fantastic! Now we are stuck in another office and to top it all off, I really gotta pee!

"Psst! Lils! Do you think there's a bathroom in here?"

"I don't think so. Your just going to have to wait James."

"I can't I really gotta go! Do you think I could make a quick break for it?"

"No James! McGonagall told us to stay here."

"Whatever, I'm leaving this is seriously painful."

"JAMES!"

I droned out her pleading as I tried to open the door. Gosh I got to pee! Finally, after like three tries, it opened. I started running down the hall and just as I was about to reach the bathroom, I hear someone call my name.

"James! Why are you out of class?"

Just my luck. I try to go to the bathroom and I get stopped by some perfect.

"Uh . . . I got to pee?"

"Well I can see that, but didn't you use all your passes last week?"

I feel like I'm supposed to know this kid or something. He looks kinda like Teddy but his hairs not dark enough. He almost looks like Teddy's dad, but he couldn't be. Wait, yes he could, I'm in the past so this could totally be his dad.

"James, are you alright? You just keep staring at me."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Listen this may sound weird but, is your name Remus?"

"Last time I checked you knew that since first year. Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I just go to the bathroom, then I'll go back to class or whatever."

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner."

Remus started walking away so I ran back to McGonagall's office. Holy Merlin I just met Teddy's dad!

I ran through the door to be met with a red faced Lily with sparks in her eyes, which only reminded me that I didn't get a chance to use the bathroom.

"I hope your happy now. You could have gotten us in so much trouble if McGonagall came back."

"Chillax Lily. I didn't go to the bathroom, but I did talk to someone."

"James! We weren't supposed to talk to anyone. What did you say?"

"I met Teddy's dad, Remus. I think he thought I was grandpa cause he knew my name and told me to get to class."

"You mean we are in the time period with our grandparents!?"

"Yep."

I could see her mind trying to process this. She sat down in one of the chairs and since I still needed to pee and could barley move, I just collapsed on the floor. This is so cool! We get to see what grandpa and Remus are like as teenagers. I know some of the stuff, like the map, the cloak, and Remus being a werewolf, but it will be cool to see them in action.

"James do you see a problem here?"

"Other than the fact that we're in the past, no. Why?"

"We look exactly like the James and Lily form this time. What if we have to stay here? How are we going to explain our resemblance?"

"We could always impersonate them. Think about it, we could go around pretending we're them and hang out with their friends."

"James, they would catch us."

"Not necessarily, we could be careful."

"James there is no way we're doing this. Do you really think McGonagall or Dumbledore would permit us?"

"Buzz kill."

Lily and I were so absorbed in the conversation we didn't here the door open until it was to late.

"Talking to Evans again Prongsie?"


	4. Chapter 4

We stared in mock silence at the figure who just entered the room. Lily and I exchanged glances, neither of us knew how to react.

"What, cat got your tongue", he said, " It's not like I interrupted a snogging session. Or did I?" He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously while looking at Lily. She blushed and I just wanted to punch him.

"Why are you here", I asked.

"Slughorn needed something from McGonagall, but why are you here? Didn't you both have charms?"

I recognized him now, he's in all of dad's old photos, Sirius Black. I can't believe I didn't recognize him, I mean, I'm named after him for Merlin's sake.

"Uh . . . we did Padfoot," think that's what his name was, "we just got called up by McGonagall for some unknown reason, so I'll tell her you stopped by, and you can get back to class, or whatever."

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to leave, while I snuck quick glances at Lily to gauge her reaction. She seemed a bit surprised, mostly cared though, and there was a bit of admiration in her eyes.

"Okay then, guess I'll go. See you at dinner. Bye Evans."

He waved then left the room, Lily waited ten seconds before speaking.

"Oh my gosh! Do you realize how much trouble we're going to be in now?"

"Is that all you think about, us getting in trouble? Your so prude, seriously, so we had a little chat. What harm can come from it?"

I could tell she didn't believe me, but at least she dropped it for the time being. I mean seriously what could happen?

(Sirius's Point Of View)

That was odd. They acted so scared, maybe they where snogging. That would be awesome. Prongs would have finally gotten Evans to give in.

"Padfoot! Hey, where are you going? Class just ended."

I turned around only to see James running across the hall like a house elf on fire.

"Did you talk to McGonagall then?"

He had confusion etched on his face. "What do you mean," he asked.

"You were just in her office with Lily a second ago. I went up there because of Slughorn and you told me to leave, remember?"

"What are you talking about I've been in class this whole time, and so has Lily. We were partners on an assignment."

Okay, either he's stupid or I lost my mind. Luckily Remus came sprinting over, he always has a clear head.

"Moony you where patrolling the halls, right, did you happen to see Prongs go to McGonagall's office?"

"No, but I saw him rush to the bathroom. Didn't you use all your passes last week?"

"What are you two going on about? I was in class this whole time and I did use all my passes. Why do you think you saw me?"

Remus's forehead crinkled in frustration. "You mean to say that you never left class even though both Sirius and I saw you somewhere else?"

"Yes," he exclaimed as relief flooded his face, "that's exactly it."

"James, do you realize this means that either we're losing it, which I highly doubt, or there is someone going around impersonating you?"

"I bet Snape is behind this somehow," I said.

"Sirius, just cause he hates us does not mean he is behind everything," Remus rationally stated.

"I just got an idea," James shouted, " you say you saw me in McGonagall's office," I nodded my head, "well, lets go up there and see if 'I' am really there."

"Great idea let's go."

We raced through the hall, up the stairs, and finally to the office. We held our breath as James turned the knob.

"Locked," he whispered.

"Here let me." Remus took the handle from James and shook it a little. We heard a satisfying click as the door unlocked.

"Got to love that superhuman strength, ay Remus," I teased.

"Sure, if you don't mind turning into a monster every month."

"Guys," James interrupted, "can we go in or not?"

"Sorry Prongs."

Remus eased the door open slowly, we heard a gasp from inside, and quickly rushed through the door.

"Holy mother of Merlin!"


	5. Chapter 5

(James's [2] Point of view)

McGonagall had just come back when we heard voices coming up the stairs. She quickly hid us behind her desk and undid her hair. I was peeing myself in astonishment and I could tell the kids who came in a second later had the same reaction. I peeked from around the corner and saw  
McGonagall talking to no other than Remus, Siruis, and the original James.

"Watch your language Mr. Black and may I ask why you are in my office?"

"Um, just wanted to ask you a question and we didn't expect you to be, letting your hair down."

She redid her hair and stood there staring at them until they left. When they were completely gone she turned to us and gestured that we should get up.

"Now I'm going to assume that had nothing to do with you for the sake of an argument, but don't let me catching them snooping around again. On another point I have found you temporary living arrangements in the form of a recently developed room that just happens to suit your needs perfectly."

"Do you mean The Room of Requirement," my dear sister asked. You could tell McGonagall was confused as to how we knew the name, but she dismissed it and led us out of her office into the hall.

"All the students should be at lunch now so I don't think we will run into anyone on our way there, but just in case stick close by me."

We reached the room in about a minute or two and watched as McGonagall paced back and forth three times. We were then quickly ushered into the room, and to my astonishment, it looked exactly like a dormitory. It felt almost like we were home again and to my pleasure there was a bathroom, (though I don't need it anymore, but I could do with a new pair of pants) and a full course lunch in front of the fire. I was starving so I ran over here and began devouring the incredible food.

"Now I want you to remember that you both are not allowed to leave the room under any circumstances, nor let anyone in that isn't Dumbledore or  
myself. Good day!"

I was extremely glad she left because it allowed me to talk about my certain predicament.

"Uh Lily?"

"Yeah."

"I peed my pants."

"James! When are you going to grow up? Go take a shower and I'll see if I can find you a new pair of trousers."

"Thanks Lils, you're the bestest sister a brother could ever have," I teased while kissing her forehead.

"Your disgusting."

"And that's why you love me."

Strutting to the bathroom I blew her one last kiss before she walked over and slammed the door in my face. Ah women, what can you do?

(Sirius's point of view)

McGonagall is hiding something and we're going to find out what it is. She does not put her hair down for anything, it was clearly a distraction. I voiced these opinions to Remus, but he shrugged them off. We were on our way to lunch when James remembered he left something in The Room of Requirement, and after pacing several times in front of the wall, the door would not appear.

"Maybe someone's in there," Remus said.

We put our ears up to the wall and could here murmuring inside.

James turned toward me and asked, "does it sound like Lily's in there arguing?"

"You know what, it does. I could have swore I saw her pass us in the hall," Remus said.

"Lily! Hey Lily! Open up, it's James!" He waited about five seconds before freaking out.

"Maybe she's in trouble. Oh Merlin! She needs our help! Lily hold on I'm coming!" James started to blast the door with a revealing spell and to our surprise it worked.

"Um, Hello."


	6. Chapter 6

(James's [1] Point of View)

I see Lily, a bed, lunch for two, and I hear some dude singing in the shower. What the hell is going on?

"Lily, why are you in here," Remus asks.

She stutters for a while and is about to respond when the shower turns off.

"Lily I see you gave me trousers, but you forgot some knickers," some mysterious guy shouts.

We all continue to stare at her while she murmurs back, "In a minute", as she stares at us with a look of pure terror on her face.

I try to think of something to say when the shower man comes out of the bathroom shirtless with a towel around his head.

"Lily, would it kill you to give me some bloody underwear!"

It's decided, I'm punching this bloke in the face. I start toward him only to be stopped by Remus.

"Let me go Moony!" I struggle to get free when the bloke finally notices us.

"Oh Merlin Lily! How did they get in?"

"I don't know this has never happened before, right?"

"Um, excuse me but may I ask who you are half-naked man talking to my girlfriend of all but 3 weeks?"

The guy pushes the towel to cover his face and I can see he's not going to answer. Luckily, Padfoot decides then to charge him and wrestle him into a headlock.

"Show yourself you bloody pig!" This guy's putting up a fight and manages to struggle free. He then makes a mad dash to the bathroom and locks the door.

"Your on your own Lily, I can't go out there," he shouts from the bathroom.

Lily looks at us and open and closes her mouth a couple times before finally speaking.

(Lily's [2] point of view)

I can't believe this is happening. Sirius is on the floor looking all disheveled, Remus is standing there with disbelief in his eyes, and James just looks hurt. This isn't fair! I'm not the real Lily, but I can't just tell them that they'd never believe me. I need to say something, anything!

"This isn't what it looks like!"

Wow, that is the dumbest thing I could have said right now.

"Then what is it Lily, cause it looks like you were just having a romantic lunch and Merlin knows what else, with some random bloke."

Oh bloody hell the pain in his eyes is to much. I have to tell him the truth.

"Lily, don't you dare tell them. McGonagall will have us skinned alive!"

"Shut up James! You are being no help right now!"

Does he ever know when to be quiet? Now all three of them are looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Did you just call that bloke James", Remus asks.

"Uh, yeah. Cause, uh, that's his name and he is my brother."

"Lily shut up," my brother shouts from the bathroom.

"What am I supposed to tell them? I'm not going to lie and make Lily look bad! Oopps."

Bloody hell, what did I just say!

"What do you mean make Lily look bad? Are you going crazy?" Sirius had finally gotten off the floor and now stood on the other side of the room with the other two just staring at me.

"Are you really Lily," James asks.

I stare at him knowing I have to answer, but I don't see how.

(James's [2] point of view)

I need to get out there; she's going to expose us. I can't believe I'm the one thinking this and not her. Normally I'm out there screwing up and she has to come get me out. Sadly I don't see a way out of this one and I can tell she doesn't either.

I emerge from the bathroom half-naked, minus the towel around my head, and make my way over to Lily.

"Lily before you say anything, let me. If anyone should take the heat it should be me, not you."

"Thank you."

"Will someone please say what's going on," James (not me) shouts.

"Well first off, my name is James Potter and . . . "

"You are not James Potter, I'm James Potter. What kind of game are you playing?"

"Oh contraire, I am James Potter the second, and this is my sister Lily Potter, the second."

Distrust was evident on their faces and I could tell they did not believe me. I was going to explain further when, like I knew this wasn't going to happen, McGonagall comes running in the door looking very angry.

"James Potter!"

I'm dead.


	7. Chapter 7

James's [2] point of view)

I wish McGonagall would stop glaring at me, again. I knew eventually this was going to happen, but I kinda banked on a couple more hours. The original James keeps looking at me like I grew a tail and sprouted wings, Lily looks like she's about to cry, Remus just looks like he's trying to figure things out, and Sirius's head looks like it's about to explode. All six of us are now seated (standing in McGonagall's case) in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to arrive, again. This is getting really old. I don't even look up when he comes in the room.

"Professor it seems we have a bit of a problem," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down at his desk. He popped the lid off the candy jar, tossed a lemon drop in his mouth, and chewed while examining all of us; finally he spoke.

"Miss Potter would you care to explain what happened?"

She shook her head no so I decided to speak for her.

"Well, Professor, I was taking a shower when I guess these three used something to get into The Room of Requirement. I didn't know they were there until I left the bathroom to see why Lily wasn't bringing me some knickers. I was yelling at her, nicely, when I realized that these guys were  
standing there. Sirius tackled me and I managed to escape and run back into the bathroom, because I didn't want them to figure out who I was. When I left I heard Lily talking and could tell that she was going to tell them so, I went out there again and decided I should get in trouble not her, and then McGonagall came charging in yelling. Finally she took us all here to see you."

"Mmm, I see. Mr. Lupin may I ask how the three of you managed to get into the room?"

"I don't know really. James was just yelling about how he thought Lily was in there in trouble and started blasting the wall with revealing spells, and it just opened."

"Professor, I think it was my fault they got in," Lily said, "I think I somehow opened the door for them because I wanted to see what they looked like."

"Yes that would explain that matter, but now we have further things to discuss."

"Like how these two claim to be from the future," Sirius frustratingly asked.

"I'm the real James, Padfoot. The other guy is sitting next to me," James said.

"Oh sorry Prongs."

"Dumbledore, you can't really be thinking about telling them can you," McGonagall shouted over James and Sirius.

"Well they have already seen them and with these three we can't just drop the matter."

"Fine, but I still think it's a bad idea to involve _them_ ."

"What is that supposed to mean, _Minerva,_" Sirius teased.

"Quiet Sirius, you were saying Professor," Remus said.

"Yes, I think it best if James explains. Go ahead," Dumbledore surprisingly told me.

"Uh ok, I guess I'll start with the fact that my sister and I are in fact form the future. We are James's grandchildren, which would explain our imilarity, and we are here because I broke Lily's wand and it did a weird smoke thing and took us here. Any questions?"

"Yes, since you're my grandkids does that mean Lily is my wife since your sister looks so much like her?"

"Yes, she is your wife."

"Sweet."

"Do you have any other siblings," Remus asked.

"Yes, we have a brother named Albus who, unlike ourselves, is in Slytherin and his sixth year."

"Albus? Is he named after Dumbledore?"

"Yep."

Dumbledore's face lit up at that one. They asked a couple more meaningless questions about what house and year we are in, until it got to the subject of our parents.

"Who are my children," James asked.

"You only had one child," Lily answered, "our dad, Harry Potter."

"Whose your Mum," Sirius asked.

"Ginny Weasley. Her and Dad knew each other since my Dad's first year at Hogwarts."

The whole time we were talking McGonagall and Dumbledore were having a hushed conversation, realizing we had gotten quiet, they turned toward us.

"I have some bad news. I was not able to figure out why the wand sent you here or how to send you back. I'm afraid your stuck here for awhile."

I don't know how he thought that was bad news. Now I can see what the Marauders were like. This is awesome! I could tell we were all having the same reaction except, not surprisingly, Lily.

"Lily, what's wrong now?"

Her face had paled and her eyes were darting rapidly from side to side. She stared directly at me then collapsed onto the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

(James's [2] point of view)

"Bloody hell, is she all right?"

"Language Mr. Black!"

"No one touch her! Just back away and give her some room."

"But she needs to go to the hospital wing," James yells in my direction.

"No she doesn't, it's okay. _Honestly_, this happens a lot at home. She gets overwhelmed and stressed out and just faints. Mom took her to a bunch of doctors, even muggle ones, but they couldn't find anything wrong. It's a reaction thing, she'll wake up in a hour or so."

"Well that may be, but I believe she will be more comfortable in the hospital wing. I'm sure Poppy can keep it hushed about them," McGonagall said.

"Alright James, no not you the other one, can help me bring her there," Dumbledore said.

"But Professor, she's my sister why am I not bringing her?"

"Because Mr. Potter you are from the future and I would feel better if you stayed here with professor McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus."

"Allright I'll stay."

Angrily I sat down again followed by Remus then Sirius, McGonagall stayed standing. That woman is like a horse.

"Want to play chess?"

(James's [1] point of view)

As Dumbledore led me down the stairs I realized I should be in class right now.

"Professor will Sirius, Remus, and I get detention for not going to class?"

"No, Mr. Potter. I sent messages to your teachers excusing your absences."

"Oh, okay then."

"But you will still be responsible for making up your missed classwork."

"Damn."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

We finally reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey started fussing over Lily right away. Honestly, I never realized why she had to fuss so much.

"James what on earth were you and Lily doing?"

I felt my face and neck redden. Why do people always assume something like that? I'm not that creepy.

"Uh, that's not uh, we weren't uh . . ."

"Poppy may I speak to you in private for a minute?"

Dumbledore led her away into her office so I just kinda hovered by Lily's bed. Looking closer at her I could see that she didn't exactly look like Lily. Her hair was a little darker and she had way too many freckles. Other than that though, she looked exactly like her. I was to busy staring at her that I didn't hear Frank come in.

"Oi! Hey there James what are you doing here? Blimey is that Lily? What happened?"

"Oh, hey there Frank. What are you doing here?"

I tried to maneuver myself in front of Lily's bed so Frank wouldn't get to close.

"Oh I have to drop something off for Slughorn. Is she okay?"

"Oh uh yeah, she's fine, she just fainted. Anyway, shouldn't you go back to class now?"

"Uh, sure, just give this to Pomfrey for me. Bye!"

People annoy me sometimes. Seriously do they always have to know exactly what's going on. Ok now I sound annoying.

"James? What are you doing here?"

Oh Merlin not her.


	9. Chapter 9

(James's [1] point of view)

This is bad, I need to hide future Lily. I took the pillow from the neighboring bed and put it over her face.

"Uh, Lily what are you doing here?"

"I cut my hand in Herbology and was sent here. What are you doing here?"

She tried to edge her way closer to the bed so I pulled the curtain, that I didn't know was there, around future Lily.

"What are you hiding James?"

"Uh, nothing. Why would you think I was hiding anything," I said, while running my hands through my hair repeatedly until I realized I was doing it and stopped. Luckily, just then Dumbledore decided to return with madam Pomfrey.

"Oh dear, what happened Lily?"

"Oh I just cut my hand in class. Hello Professor."

"Good afternoon Miss Evans. James I think I hear our friend waking, would you care to bring her over so we may get back to the others?"

"Uh, sure thing Professor."

What is he doing? He's going to expose Future Lily! I opened the curtain slowly only to see not future Lily but a girl with brown curly hair and hazel eyes.

"Uh, Lily is that you," I whispered.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

I grabbed the mirror off the bedside table and showed her her reflection. She gasped and said Dumbledore probably did it so she wouldn't be recognized.

"James, is there a problem," I heard Dumbledore ask.

"No, no problem just trying not to jostle her."

I gingerly lifted Lily off the bed and carried her over to Dumbledore.

"James I think I can walk now," she pointed out to me.

"Oh sorry."

I set her down and said goodbye to a very confused and suspicious looking Lily. Dumbledore opened the doors to the hall and we started making our way back to his office.

"I assume you both have realized why I changed Miss Potter's appearance."

"Yes sir, it's so people won't think I'm Lily and possibly get her in trouble."

"Precisely. I have done so because I fear you and your brother will have to stay here for awhile as I try to figure out how to send you back. Also, when we get back to my office I will have to alter James's appearance as well, and I will need to make further arrangements for your long term stay here in the castle."

As we neared his office we could hear yelling coming from inside. It sounded like McGonagall mostly. As we came to the door the screaming got louder and clearer.

"Oh boy."

(James's [2] point of view)

After the others left we occupied ourselves with wizards chess, until Sirius got bored and moody cause he couldn't win, so we started talking about life at Hogwarts in my time.

"So there is barley any rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, ever since, certain things, the rivalry hasn't been as bad as it is now. There is still pranking and fights, just nothing too serious."

"Wow, that sounds boring. How's the Quidditch," Sirius asked.

"Excellent. I play keeper for Gryffindor and my brother, Albus, plays seeker for Slytherin."

"Oh yeah your brother. I have one in Slytherin too and he's a real pain in the arse."

"My brother can be unreasonable, mostly when he's around his friend Scorpius Malfoy, but their all right most of the time."

"Your brother is friends with a Malfoy," Sirius shouts.

"Yeah, but their family turned around after the certain things, and now they're just regular wizards, still snooty though."

We talked some more about the Malfoy family, I told them some things that happened when Dad was a kid, and they told me some things about Lucius.

"Speaking of your dad what's he like," Remus asked.

"My Uncle Ron says he's the best person you could ever know. He's selfless and always ready to help, which is kind of a burden on my Mum because he is the most famous person in the wizarding world and everyone always has a favor or two, but he's good about saying no."

"Why is he the most famous person?"

"Because he's the Boy Who Lived, and he saved the entire world, magical and muggle."

"Boy Who Lived through what?"

"The killing curse."

"Your father survived that," Sirius yelled.

"Yep, he's pretty awesome."

Then, probably the worse thing possible at this particular moment, happened. Sirius was leaning back in his chair and suddenly it fell over, causing a bunch of dung bombs to pour out of his pocket and set off. McGonagall was yelling like crazy and it smelled terrible. Remus was casting purifying air spells, while I opened the window. As things were starting to settle, Dumbledore, James, and who I supposed was Lily, came back.

"Sirius Black you have detention for a week," McGonagall was screaming.

"But it was an accident I swear. They just fell out of my pocket."

McGonagall was going to yell again when Dumbledore cut her off.

"Now, now Minerva, I'm sure he didn't mean to, I mean he is after all in my office."

"Sure thing Dumbledore," she said, but she still kept a watchful eye on Sirius.

"Now if you would all follow me, I have arranged some temporary living quarters for you."


	10. Chapter 10

(James's [2] point of view)

After McGonagall settled down enough, we were starting to leave the office when I realized I still looked like me.

"Professor since you altered Lily's appearance shouldn't you alter mine?"

"Oh your right James, I guessed it slipped my mind, now what would you like to look like?"

I pondered this while staring at each person in turn until I got to Lily and realized that she looked exactly like Aunt Hermione. Seeing her new appearance, I decided on mine.

"Give me red hair and freckles, but you can leave the eyes."

Dumbledore said a spell I didn't know and waved his wand over my face. Lily spotted my reason for choosing this look right away.

"James do you realize you look like Uncle Ron now?"

"Precisely why I choose this look. You look like Aunt Hermione and now I look like Uncle Ron."

"Wow, if we put James between us we would be the golden trio."

"The golden trio," Sirius asked.

"Oh, it's what my Dad and his two best friends were called at Hogwarts," I responded.

"Why were they called that," Remus now asked.

"Because they were always saving the day."

"All right enough chit-chat, we need to get a move on. Classes are about to end and students will be returning to their dormitories."

"Right you are Minerva, this way children."

Dumbledore gestured down the stairs so we all followed him one by one down the spiraling stair case. We looked a bit like baby ducks following  
their mama. I laughed out loud and received weird looks from the maraurders. I explained to them why I was laughing, which made them laugh, so the entire time Dumbledore was leading us to our "living arrangements" we were laughing like crazy, which annoyed my sister and McGonagall; which in turn made me laugh harder due to their disapproving expressions. At last we reached the end of our journey and I realized that we were in front of the Fat Lady.

"Professor are we staying with Gryffindor?"

"Yes Miss Potter, you are. James will be staying in the seventh-year dormitories, and Lily, you will be staying in the fourth-year dormitories. I have all ready ordered you both clothes and school supplies that should last you your time here. Also we will need to change your names so as not to arose suspicion. Any Suggestions?"

"Ooooo, Lily! We could be Hermione and Ron since we look so much like them now, and our last name could be, uh, Thomas! You know, like Dad's friend."

"Okay that's good with me. Anything else Professor?"

"Yes, I expect all of you to be down for dinner so I may introduce, Hermione and Ron, properly."

We all nodded our heads at that and proceeded into the portrait hole leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore in the hall. Looking around I realized the common room looked exactly the same, except for the fact that it looked a little newer.

"So, what do want do while we wait for dinner," Sirius asked.

"Hold up I have some more questions about them and stuff," James said.

We all took seats around the fireplace. I noticed they knew exactly where to sit; it looked like they didn't even need to think.

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters what does my son do for a job?"

"Well Dad's an Auror, but he told us that after he finished his seventh-year he was asked to play for Puddlemere United as seeker, but since my mom was already signed as chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, he declined, and took up training at the ministry."

"Your father must have been an excellent quidditch player."

"He was one of Hogwarts' best seekers. He joined the team in his first-year."

"First-year! How'd he manage that," Sirius yelled in excitement.

"Special permission from McGonagall herself. She saw him riding on his first ever time on a broomstick during flying lessons here."

James looked confused at what I said and was about to say something when Sirius cut him off.

"Wait, are you saying your father never rode a broom before he was eleven," I nodded in response, so he continued, "But if James was his father, wouldn't he have taught him?"

"No, my dad was raised by his Aunt and Uncle who were both muggles and hated anything to do with magic."

I realized I said something I wasn't supposed to cause Lily slapped me upside the head.

"James be quiet," she hissed.

"Why was he raised by his Aunt and Uncle," Remus asked.

I didn't know how to answer, I can't exactly tell them the truth. I looked over to Lily for help but I could sense that she knew no other way out of this and signaled for me to continue.

"Because James and Lily were dead."


	11. Chapter 11

(James's [2] point of view)

Remus was the first to respond, "they were dead?"

I nodded.

Sirius was the next to react and I wasn't all that surprised when he stood up, strode over to the wall, and punched it. He returned to his seat huffing and stroking his now bruised hand. We all sat in silence waiting for James to do something. Finally after at least three minutes he looked up from the floor, stared at the spot on the couch between Lily and I, and slowly shook his head while roughly ringing his hands together.

"James are you okay," Remus asked.

James stopped messing with his hands and turned his gaze to me.

"How did I die," he whispered. It looked like it took him a lot of effort to get those words out.

"Uh, well I am going to assume that you know about Voldemort," everyone except Lily winced at the name, "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, well there was this prophecy thing and it mentioned someone who would have the power to vanquish him and it said other stuff too that all seemed to point to your son, Harry, so Voldemort," they winced again, "went to your house and killed you and Lily, but Lily died protecting Harry so he didn't die and it rebounded on Voldemort," no wincing this time, "and he fled."

I looked at their faces in turn and each one had an expression I couldn't decipher. I saw Lily about to say something else, but shushed her when I noticed James open his mouth.

"I died protecting my family and that's all that matters. I can tell there is other stuff involving what happened, but that is all I whish to know," Lily and I nodded in agreement and let him continue, "Anything else and I think my head will explode," he smirked at his last comment and the sight of it seemed to bring everyone out of their funk.

"I wish you had said that before I went and punched the bloody wall," Sirius growled.

"Shut up Padfoot, your such a pansy," Remus said. They all exchanged glances then broke out laughing. We couldn't help but join in and soon we were in an uproar. We were all settling down when the portrait hole swung open to reveal the rest of Gryffindor, making their way to their dormitories to drop off their things before heading down to dinner. Among them was Lily who after putting her own things away, came bounding  
down the stairs, and upon seeing James, skipped over to the chair he was sitting in and plopped herself onto his lap. They gave each other sickening looks then preceded to kiss passionately. Sirius and I fake gagged in their direction alerting Lily to our presence.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was anyone here."

"Obviously," Sirius mocked, "honestly Evans I think I preferred it when you cursed James instead of snogging him. Which reminds me," at this point he turned toward James with an accusatory look on his face, "When were you going to tell us Lily agreed to be your girlfriend?"

"At Lunch you dunderhead, but we got caught up with, you now." He pointed towards Lily and I, which alerted past Lily that we were also sitting there.

"Oh, hello. I'm Lily Evans and I don't believe I've ever seen you before. Are you new?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Ja- I mean Ron Thomas and this is my sister Lil- I mean Hermione. We just came here today, from uh . . . ."

"Being home schooled. Our parents decided we would be better off here than at home," Lily cut in. Merlin she's a life saver.

"Wait a minute didn't I see you in the hospital wing with James earlier?"

"Yes you did because uh, upon our arrival I tripped and hit my head, and James happened to be passing by and kindly took me to the hospital wing, accompanied by Dumbledore."

Lily seemed to find no holes in this story and decided to continue the conversation.

"So are you three their welcoming committee," she asked James.

"What? Oh, yeah we are. Ron here is a seventh-year and Hermione is a fourth-year."

"Oh well that's a pity you won't be able to share a dorm with me Hermione, we would have had loads of fun," she said.

My Lily looked kind of disappointed at that news and I felt sorry that she wouldn't get to spend as much time with Lily and the rest that I will. At that moment Sirius's stomach growled rather loudly and after he was done complaining about how hungry he was, we gave in and decided to head to the great hall early, seeing that if we stayed he was most likely to start eating a pillow. Laughing we all headed out of the common room looking forward to spectacular dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

(James's [2] point of view)

"I feel like I'm going to puke," Sirius belched after finishing his fifth helping of pudding. It's a bit disturbing to watch him eat, it's almost like watching Uncle Ron except for the fact that Sirius doesn't talk with his mouth full; due to the fact that he is too busy shoveling food into his mouth while taking the occasional break for breathing. Why I caught most of the female population lusting after him during dinner, I will never know.

"Padfoot between you and Peter I think the rest of the school is going to starve," James grimaced after discovering little bits of pudding had wound up in his hair. Lily took notice and began plucking them out for him, which earned her a couple of fake gags from the surrounding area, myself included.

"Oh be quiet it's not that gross," my sister snapped.

"Thank you Hermione," Lily said. She finished her grooming of James and was now cleaning her fingers with his napkin.

"I doubt any of you noticed, but Peter hasn't been around all day and I'm beginning to worry," Remus stated.

"I thought I sensed one less person basking in my glory."

"Prongs deflate yourself a little. He basks at me too and you know it," Sirius smirked.

"You are both helpless, anyway back to Peter. He's been acting a bit different lately and hasn't really been around much. Don't you find that odd? I mean normally he's trailing behind you two," Remus said while gesturing at James and Sirius.

My Lily and I exchanged concerning looks. We obviously knew about Peter's betrayal, but I never expected him to start showing signs of treachery this early. I needed to see Lily alone so I could talk to her. I was about to ask her when, speak of the devil, Peter came striding into the hall holding hands and gazing lovingly at a rather stout, brown-haired Hufflepuff.

"Well there's your answer Moony, looks like Wormtail got himself a girlfriend. Blimey never thought I'd see the day," Sirius gauffed.

Peter came strutting over to the table pulling his girlfriend behind him.

"Hi guys! I'd like you to meet Susie. I met her on a Hogsmeade trip two months ago and only recently started dating her," Peter said with a rather smug expression on his face, "I'm going to sit with her from now on so no need to save me a place anymore." He then strutted away to the Hufflepuff table and settled himself in between what looked to be Susie's friends.

"Well that was a little rude, he didn't even let us introduce ourselves," Lily pouted.

"He's just excited that's all. It is his first girlfriend," James said.

We looked over in Peter's direction for awhile, until we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and looked towards the Head table to see Dumbledore standing up. He looked around at all the tables till everyone fell silent.

"Good evening students, I do hope you enjoyed your dinners. Now before you all head back up to your dormitories I have an announcement. We are pleased to welcome two new students by the names of Ron, and Hermione Thomas. They have transferred here from being home schooled and have been sorted into Gryffindor. I expect you all to treat them with kindness and courtesy. Now off to bed!"

The scraping of benches echoed around the room as students stood up from the now clean tables and headed off to their respective common rooms. The six of us stood up as a group and headed back to our common room, we didn't bother waiting for Peter.

No one talked as we walked along the corridors until we came to the portrait of The Fat Lady, where Lily mumbled the password, and we all stepped inside. I found this attitude quite unnerving, so I decided to liven things up a bit.

"Hey Sirius."

"What?"

"Pull my finger.'

"Don't mind if I do." He pulled a little harder than necessary to which I retorted by letting out a particularly loud fart.

"Bloody hell Ron you are such a child," My sister screamed while plugging her nose with one hand and fanning the air in front of her with the other. It took me a couple of seconds to remember that my name is Ron now.

"Well you were all being incredibly quiet and it irked me," I snapped back at her. By this point everyone was either laughing or plugging their nose, with the exception of Sirius, who was doing both.

"Merlin by the way that smells I'd say you were related to James," Lily giggled. We all chuckled a little nervously at that one.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed before this smell kills me. Coming Lily?"

"Yep, one sec though." Lily leaned over and planted a very dramatic kiss on James's lips then strode away with my Lily. Once they were up the stairs I decided to voice my growing concerns about Lily and our situation.

"Lily can't be kept in the dark to long about us. I don't want one of us to slip up and have her get mad at us."

"Too true future James. I don't exactly like hiding something from my girlfriend, but can we still hide it from Peter?"

"Oh I don't think we need to worry about him," Sirius said.

"And why not?"

"He'll be to busy snogging that broad from Hufflepuff," Sirius chuckled. Remus preceded to wack him on the head before suggesting we head up to bed also. We agreed, and headed up the stairs to our dormitory where we discovered the room had been magically enlarged, and Frank, who they shared a dorm with, was already asleep in his own bed. My bed was in-between Frank's and Sirius's, who James told me both snored like chainsaws, and gave me a pair of earplugs so I wouldn't have to lay awake all night. We all said goodnight to each other and climbed into our respective beds. I sighed while reflecting on today's events and then moaned when I realized tomorrow we have class.

**AN: I know the chapters have been short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes (I'm not the best at catching them)**


	13. Chapter 13

(James's [2] point of view)

It took me a couple of minutes of just staring around this morning to remember that I was in the past. This helped my mood considerably because I am not much of a morning person. No one else seemed to be awake, which wasn't that odd considering it was only 6:30 in the morning. I swear I have never woken up this early in my life. The only reason for why I am up at this un-holy hour is that Sirius took this precise moment to let out  
the BIGGEST snore I have ever heard! Deciding my time would best be spent getting ready instead of mentally cursing/hexing Sirius into oblivion, I arose from my warm, comfortable bed to head to the showers.

After my beauty prepping I headed down to the common room to find past Lily sitting in front of the fire, reading her Charms textbook.

"Good morning beautiful! Why are you up this earlier?"

"Oh, Ron, good morning. I thought you were James for some reason."

"Honest mistake darling. Now back to my question . . "

"Oh, sorry. I always get up this early. You?"

"Sadly I share a dorm with sneezing elephants."

"Sirius and Frank, right. One time we heard them all the way from the girl's dorm." I don't think she was lying.

"So, your dating James," she nodded, "I heard you guys didn't use to get along very well. What happened?"

This is what I really wanted to know ever since yesterday. There is much mystery surrounding the epic combining of Lily and James Potter, well at least in my mind. My Lily probably knows the whole story.

"I don't really know. I guess I started to tolerate him last year when he stopped hexing people for fun and started to take things seriously. We became friends and finally a week ago I agreed to go with him to Hogsmeade, and I realized how much I liked him and how much he has always liked me. So, yeah."

Well that was incredibly simple.

"Interesting. Would you care to join me as I skip merrily to breakfast, or would rather sit here and read this stuffy old book?"

I held out my hand for her and put on my best puppy dog look. I honestly didn't expect her to accept and was quite surprised when she pulled herself out of her chair and took my hand.

"Well then, off we go malady," I shouted. I heard two small shrieks and turned around to see that I had scared a group of unsuspecting first years.

"Pardon me fine children, I'm just a bit excited at the moment," I said while bowing to them. Lily giggled.

"Right then off we go!"

I interlaced my fingers with Lily's, so not to lose her, and took off on max speed down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Slow down Ron! I honestly didn't expect you to really skip there!"

"But I am a gentleman of my word dear Lily and I have a hankering for some potatoes."

At last we reached the Great Hall, panting, and took seats next to each other at the empty Gryffindor table. I immediately began shoveling food onto my plate taking care to add extra potatoes. We sat there in silence for a few minutes as we ate our respective meals.

"Ah, Mr. Thomas there you are. I have your sister's and your schedules," McGonagall said, out of no where. This woman is creepy.

"Thank you Professor." I made sure to watch her walk away. I don't need anymore surprise appearances from her.

"Okay, let's see what we have here. Okay today I have double charms, potions, and runes."

"Your taking runes?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I don't understand why people don't like it. It's actually one of the more interesting classes in my opinion."

"Wow, I never would have pinned you for the intellectual type."

"Gasp! How dare you try to ruin my cred with your lies," I joked.

"What cred? You've been here a day."

"As far as you know. Maybe I've been secretly roaming the castle for the past seven years and only now decided to make myself known to the public."

"You are even stranger then James," she laughed.

We spent the next half hour or so talking about nothing in particular. I learned that I shared all my classes with her and the rest of the marauders except runes which I only shared with her and Remus. We were on the subject of cake or pie when the rest of the marauders showed up.

"Lily there you are! I didn't think you would come down here without me," James said while sitting down on the other side of Lily and planting a kiss on her forehead. Remus and Sirius sat across from us.

"I was going to wait, but Ron forcibly dragged me here against my will and commanded me to eat breakfast with him."

"Lies! I did no such thing," I shouted while banging my fist dramatically on the table. The force of my fist caused Remus's juice to fall into his lap. We were helping him clean up when I realized we were missing someone.

"Hey people, where's Hermione?"

"Don't know she wasn't in the common room when we went down," James said.

"Oh Ron, there she is," Remus said. I looked in the direction he was pointing and what I saw made my jaw hit the floor.

"Bloody hell is she with Snivellus," James and Sirius shouted together. My Lily turned at the sound of their voices, waved high, then preceded to sit with ,who I now know is Snape, at the Slytherin table.

"Ron your sister has succumbed to the dark side."

(Lily's [2] point of view)

After leaving the boys down in the common room Lily showed me to my dorm, and then went to hers'. When I went inside the other girls were already asleep except for one. Upon seeing me she lept up from her bed and skipped over to me.

"Hi! I'm Mary K. and you must be Hermione. Your bed is right here next to mine. The other girls in here are Alisa, Bree, Morgan, and Jessica. They're all super nice so don't worry about not being included or anything. Anyway I guess I'll see you in the morning, so goodnight!"

"Night."

I walked to the bed she had pointed out to be mine and drew the curtains shut. Of course I had to share a dorm with the perkiest girl in the world. I got into my pajamas and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*

When I woke up it was still dark outside. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. I huffed a string of curse words under my breath because I can never go back to sleep when I wake up. I rummaged through the trunk at the foot of my bed for my robe and school stuff, and organized them neatly on the bed. I took my clothes with me to the bathroom where I showered, these girls have a lot of smelly stuff, and then decided my new bushy hair was a lost cause and just put it up in a ponytail. I crept out of the bathroom to my bed, so as to not wake up the other girls, and put all my class stuff in a bag I found in my trunk.

Deciding that I didn't want to wait in the common room for someone to wake up, I headed towards the kitchens to see if I could get a piece of toast or something to hold me over until later. I knew where the kitchens were, thanks to James and the time he thought it would be funny if he went down there with a bunch of clothes and threw them around at the house elves. He got a months detention for that one and a series of howlers from mom, plus for some odd reason, a thank you later from Aunt Hermione.

I didn't run into anyone on my way down and quickly tickled the pear because it was becoming really cold and creepy out in the corridors. The moment I stepped inside I was swarmed by house elves.

"Would misses like some eggs?"

"Or perhaps she would prefer some pancakes or treacle tarts?"

"Whoa, slow down. I would simply like a piece of toast and jam please," I said to the nearest one.

"Here you are missus," one of them squeaked.

"Thank you."

I took a bite as I climbed back out of the portrait, and decided to head to the library. I wanted to see what books were different and what books were missing. I reached the doors to the library and quickly jammed the rest of the toast in mouth. I walked in and saw Madame Pince organizing books on the shelves and dusting them off. I caught her eye and waved hello, but she didn't return the favor. I preceded to the potions section, since it has always been my best subject. I scanned the aisles for my favorite book and was surprised to see it there, because I didn't know how old it was.

I took it off the shelf then headed over to the tables. I almost fell down when I saw someone already sitting there, head bent over a book, and their lanky hair falling onto the pages.

"Do you mind if I sit here," I asked. I almost screamed when he lifted his head. I was in the presence of the teenage Severus Snape.

He mumbled something I assumed to be "go ahead," and then returned to whatever he was doing. I sat down and took out my potions book and the one I found here, and laid them on the table. I opened both of them up to the same potion and began editing the one in my book according to the  
other one and my memory of what I wrote down in my book in the future. Snape looked up from what he was doing and watched me for a couple  
minutes.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Huh, oh, well some of the instructions need some tweaking and what-not so I fix them to make it easier. I got the idea from my dad." That was sort of the truth, I technically got the idea from Snape, but I can't exactly tell him that.

"What year are you in?"

"Fourth. I just came here yesterday with my brother."

"Oh, your one of the new Gryffindors," he said this with a sneer then went back to reading.

"So what if I am! You're a Slytherin and I see no problem with that."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. Why does it matter what house your in," I huffed. I was growing agitated with him, and it did not help my mood that it was only like five in the morning. Severus stared at me like I was threatening to blow him up. I continued to stare back at him until I saw his expression change.

"You should add a clockwise stir here," he said while pointing at a place in my book.

"Thank you." I wrote it down then looked back up at him, "What year are you in Mr. Slytherin?"

"Severus, my name is Severus, and I'm a seventh year."

"Well nice to meet you Severus, my name is Hemione Thomas." I extended my hand toward him and he shook it somewhat skeptically. We went back to our individual books and occasionally I asked him for his opinion on what I should re-write in mine. After a hour or so I looked out the window and saw that the sky had brightened considerably. I also noticed that we were no longer alone, and that several other students were now seated around us. I noticed that most of them had given Snape a wide berth.

"Severus would you like to come to breakfast with me?"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea. I can't very well accompany you to the Gryffindor table."

"Okay, well then I'll sit with you at yours. Come on, I'm hungry and I know you are too. I heard your stomach growl once or twice. Come on."

He agreed and we began clearing our stuff into our bags. When the table was empty he stood up and we walked out of the library. I got a few curious glances from the surrounding students. I ignored them, but Severus turned slightly red and I saw his hand tighten around his wand in his pocket. I felt sad for him that he had to do that in order to walk around. Finally we reached the Great Hall and as we were about to walk to the Slytherin table I heard James and Sirius shouting something. I turned to look at them and was not very surprised to see them all staring at me  
with Snape. Deciding I should act like nothing unusual is happening, I waved hello then proceeded on my way to the Slytherin table. We sat at the end, with me on the outside and Severus sitting next to some burly, pig faced boy. Said boy and a few others glared at me from their seats, but like the kids in the library I ignored them and simply just started scooping food onto my plate.

I turned to Severus to see him glaring behind us at no other than my James and Sirius, who were striding over to the table with their wands out  
and ready.

"Snivellus," Sirius greeted Snape.

"Black. Where's Potter? He usually would be strutting along with you or is he to cowardly to come over here?"

"Actually he promised Lily he wouldn't fight you anymore, you know since their dating now."

The pained look on Severus's face as he heard this was too much for me.

"Ron leave now and take Sirius with you."

"No way Hermione, I'm not letting you sit here." I knew James wasn't saying this because of Snape, but because of the fact that I am sitting at a table with future Voldemort followers.

"It's okay Ron." He looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes, "Seriously, I'm fine."

"All right Hermione, come on Sirius."

Severus and Sirius, who had been death glaring at each other during our exchange, now looked at my James in surprise.

"Ron you've got to be joking! Your sister is sitting with maniacs!"

"Hermione can handle herself. Lets go, I'm still pretty hungry." They walked away and sat back down at the Gryffindor table with a very confused James and Remus, and a skeptical Lily. I turned back to Severus to see him gaping at me.

"See, I told you it would be fine."


	14. Chapter 14

(James's [2] point of view)

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, ruptured by the occasional glare from James or Sirius. A couple of times Lily seemed on the verge of saying something, but she quickly shut her mouth, and continued eating. I was fiddling with my wand when I felt pieces of paper, and was reminded that I had my Lily's schedule. Luckily she was no longer sitting at the Slytherin table and was instead walking over to where McGonagall sat.

"Hermione! Come here," I shouted. She looked at me and after a couple seconds, and walked over.

"What?"

"I have your schedule, McGonagall gave it to me."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later."

She was walking away when Lily stood up and ran over to her.

"Hermione, I don't want to seem nosy, but, when did you meet Severus?"

"Huh, oh! I met him in the library this morning."

"Be careful, please, they are not exactly the best crowd."

"I know, _really_, it's okay. Well, I'll see you later. Bye guys!" She waved to the rest of us, but only Remus and I returned the favor.

"I think we should get going too if we want good seats. I heard Flitwick was starting a new lesson today."

Reluctantly we all got up and gathered our things to go to class. Once we were out of the hall I was cornered by James and Sirius, Lily and Remus  
hung out on the sidelines.

"Why did you let Hermione stay there? Don't you now who they are," Sirius was shouting at me.

"Reasons that should be discussed at a later time, with less people." I added the last part in an undertone with a gesture towards Lily.

"That's a good enough reason for now. I say we should head to class before we draw too much of a crowd," Remus said while shoving James and Sirius forward.

"Good idea Remus. Let's go James."

Lily took his hand and together they walked in front of us, with Sirius in the middle, and then Remus and I walking side-by-side at the back. We  
arrived before the rest of the class, and upon Lily's persisting and threatening, sat at the desks in the very front of class.

A couple minutes passed while the rest of the class was coming in and I was surprised at the lack of people that had made it to newt level, but then I remembered that there is way more kids in my year in the future, and that it only looks small. Finally, Flitwick himself walked in and began the lesson. Instead of the new lesson Lily promised, he droned on about proper wand handling and movement during spells. He said he felt the technique of the class was lacking after the results of the last test they had. I spent most of class watching a fly try to get out an open window. It almost succeeded, but sadly it hit the window sill again and dropped dead to the floor.

"Psst, James."

"What?"

"Why are flies so stupid?"

"What?" He turned his whole body to face me as he had been staring out the window.

"Why are flies so stupid?"

"I don't know. Why did you ask that?"

"I was watching this fly try to get out the window, but instead it hit it too many times and died."

"I see that all the time. You would think the other flies would just learn to fly straight through the window huh?"

"Yeah."

Sensing the end of the conversation we both turned back to our respective windows and continued staring. Flitwick was not even close to done when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Lily who had been aggressively taking notes jumped when it did, knocking her bottle of ink into Remus's lap.

"How many times are you guys going to spill things on me today?"

Sirius, James, and I burst out laughing while Lily cleaned the spill with a spell. Severus, who I didn't notice was in our class, turned around from the doorway and sneered over at us. James returned it, but quickly went back to a neutral expression when Lily turned to look at him. Still laughing I  
gathered up my stuff and headed out with the rest of them to potions, which we seemed to share with exactly the same people as our charms class. When we reached the dungeons Slughorn came bouncing out and ushered us into the classroom. He took his place at the front of the room, while we headed to tables in the middle. James shared with Lily, Sirius and I shared one, and Remus was left to share a table with a tall, curly-haired Ravenclaw. He turned slightly red and turned his full attention to Slughorn. I smirked deciding to ask him later about what was between the two of them. Slughorn cleared his throat rather loudly resulting in everyone to turn their attention to him.

"Good morning students I hope you brought your intuition with you today because I am going to let you make a spell of your own creation. You will need to include a description of what the potion does, ingredients, and how to make it. It will be due by Monday. Good luck!"

"Bloody Brilliant. I'm barley passing this class and now he has us making our own potions. Like my life wasn't complicated enough!" Sirius was grumbling to himself. I chuckled while thinking of an idea for mine. Would I even be here on Monday? Maybe I shouldn't even try to make one  
if I'm just going to leave before we have to turn it in. No, I should probably make one, cause with my luck we'd get stuck here forever and I would be forever branded with a terrible potion grade. With this new reality in my head I immediately began searching my brain for a suitable potion. Didn't Albus invent his own breath purifier last year? I could probably just use that seeing how I use it basically every day instead of mouthwash. Yep I'm going to make that. Now I just need to remember the ingredients. I hope it doesn't take more than a couple days to prepare. I've never actually seen Albus make it. Wait, Lily has, I'll just ask her for the steps and stuff and say I only need them to make my breath minty. That way she won't know I'm cheating.

For the rest of the class I watched the other students pour over their notes and textbooks looking for ideas. I noticed Snape had already started brewing one and, by the looks of it, he was almost finished. By the time the bell rang for lunch Snape was bottling his potion, and handing it to a beaming Slughorn along with a parchment I assumed had all the required descriptions and stuff. I noticed Lily was watching him too. Since I had packed up earlier I exited the class and waited outside for the rest of them. They were the first to leave and didn't see me leaning on the wall, so I had to run and catch up with them.

"Yo guys, wait up!"

"Sorry Ron we thought you had gone ahead to lunch," Remus said.

"No problem Moony. Hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"No, it's fine."

"So what's up between you and that Ravenclaw chick?" I looked at him while wiggling my eyebrow in a flirtatious manner. He went super red and started stammering incoherent phrases. The rest of us were chuckling at the way he was reacting.

"Moony here was partnered with her on an assignment last year, and during one of the sessions, she snogged him senseless. He hasn't been the same since," Sirius said. He added the last part while sighing.

"Why didn't you go out with her Remus," Lily asked.

"Because he was worried he would put her in danger, and she wouldn't stay, and la de da de da," James, rather grumpily, said.

"Remus you don't honestly think that do you? My dad had a friend like you when he was younger, and last time I checked, his friend was happily married with a newborn son," I said.

"Wait you know," Lily turned to me and asked.

"Yeah he knows, but Lily how do you know," Remus asked.

"I found out fourth-year."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Remus what was I supposed to say? 'Hi Remus how was your break? Oh and by the way I know you're a werewolf.' Yeah, don't think you would have taken that too kindly."

"You know," she nodded her head, "and your not scared, or disgusted, or anything?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Remus if I was any of those things do you honestly think I would be here right now?"

"No, and Lily thank you."

"Your welcome."

"All right you two, enough of that we are causing a stand still," Sirius said while gesturing around him dramatically at the couple of students who were standing somewhat awkwardly behind the sort-of wall we had created in the corridor.

"Yeah lets get a move on gents and lady," I said while pulling Remus and Lily behind me.

"Ron?"

"Yes Lily?"

"How come you know?"

"Special circumstances. Now lets move I'm starving!"

We finally reached the Great Hall and, unluckily, my favorite spot was already occupied so I grumpily lead them to my second favorite spot. I wondered if Lily would join us, but ceased when she came skipping into the hall and plopped herself down next to me.

"Glad you decided to grace us with your presence Hermione. What all the good Slytherin spots taken?"

"Har har har James, and for your information I only sat there to sit with Severus and he is staying in the library so I am sitting here now." She  
angrily started scooping food onto her plate and the rest of us followed suit, but not in the same manner.

"So anything exciting happen Hermione," Lily asked.

"Oh nothing just the usual classes and such," she said a little to casually while waving her hand in dismissal. She took a sip of her juice, but I  
noticed she barley drank anything. Something is up.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," she squeaked, with way to much enthusiasm to be real. I hmmed in response while watching her closely. She turned scarlet under my gaze and started up a conversation with Remus about grindylows. Something definitely happened.


	15. Chapter 15

(Lily's [2] point of view)

The rest of my breakfast was eaten in silence and, by the looks of it, so was James. Severus kept looking at me weirdly and barley ate anything. I was going to ask him what his problem was when I overheard a conversation about class schedules, reminding me that I didn't have mine. I figured McGonagall couldn't find me since I was at the wrong table, so I decided to just go get it from her. As I was getting up from the table Severus  
stopped me.

"Hermione, why did you not leave with your brother?" he asked me. His face conveyed curiosity and skepticism.

"Because I wanted to sit here, and my brother does not tell me where I can and cannot be."

"Where are you going now?"

"I have to get my schedule from McGonagall. I'll see you at lunch."

When I got up the Slytherins who hadn't noticed me when I sat down sneered up at me with obvious disgust on their faces. I rolled my eyes in response and just ignored them again. I spotted McGonagall and was almost to her when I heard James calling my name.

"Hermione! Come here!"

I hesitated for a couple seconds wondering if he was going to pester me some more about my seating choice, when it dawned on me that McGonagall may have given him my schedule.

"What?"

"I have your schedule. McGonagall gave it to me."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later."

I was walking away when Lily ran up to me and spun me around.

"Hermione, I don't want to seem nosy, but when did you meet Severus?" It took me a second to understand what she was saying.

"Huh, oh! I met him in the library this morning."

"Be careful, please, they are not exactly the best crowd."

"I know, _really_, it's okay. Well, I'll see you later. Bye guys!" I saw that she wasn't entirely convinced, but satisfied enough for now. I waved to the rest of them, but only James and Remus returned it. Whatever, not my fault if they're mad at me. I walked out of the Great Hall and went over my schedule. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts first, then History of Magic, and Herbology before lunch. After lunch I had Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Tomorrow I have Potions, a break, and then Charms before lunch. After lunch tomorrow I have transfiguration and Astronomy. It seems the classes just rotate days which is different then in the future, but I guess they changed it. I hadn't realized I was still standing in front of the door until it was pushed open and whacked me to the ground. Before I could even get up, a throng of students started filing out of the hall almost trampling me. I was about to give up trying to stand when someone reached down and pulled me up.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Severus asked. I looked around him to see if anyone else had noticed and in fact mostly everyone had. They were all staring rather rudely at Severus and I. I looked down and realized that he was still holding my hand. I quickly let go seeing how people might get the wrong idea.

"Thank you. Guess I'll never stand in front of doorways again, eh," I joked. He laughed halfheartedly and was gazing off around the corner. I followed his gaze and saw James and Sirius trapping my brother against the wall. I decided he could handle his own and I shouldn't intervene.

**P.S. Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

(James's [2] point of view)  
I could tell Lily wasn't happy with the way I handled the situation. Remus looked like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or report me to McGonagall, being the perfect Perfect that he is. Speaking of McGonagall, I have no idea how she didn't see any of that. Ever since yesterday she's been breathing down my neck. Oh, and speaking of perfects, isn't Lily head girl? Drat, maybe I should be more careful. Would she report me? Out of her and Remus, I think she would most likely turn me over. I should probably distract her, but maybe she'll forget. Yeah, I'm gonna bank on her forgetting.

We reached the portrait hole and James said the password while chuckling. Guess I missed a joke during my thinking. This just proves that thinking is a waste of time. People were already sitting by the fireplace so James suggested that we all head up to the dorm, so that we could have some privacy. Lily and my Lily were a little hesitant, but they agreed. I always wondered why the stairs on the boy's staircase didn't turn into a slide like the girls'. Sexist founders. Can people be sexist to men? Yeah I think they can. Anyways, Frank wasn't in the room and Remus said he had a charms club meeting then perfects duty, so he wouldn't be back till later. Frank, not Remus. Peter wouldn't be a problem either since he hadn't been sleeping in the dorm for awhile due to some weird reason that made Sirius break into a fit of giggles. We all sat down on our beds, Lily sat with James and my Lily sat on Frank's. Lily kept looking at me while everyone was getting situated and I had a feeling that I was about to be  
reprimanded.

"Ron, I have a question to ask you," Lily said.

"Uh, sure. Fire away." I started to slowly ease myself into a position where escape would be easy.

"Explain to me what you meant earlier about how Hermione pulled the same stunt in first year."

My Lily turned to look at me with death rays shooting out of her eyes. I gulped then started sputtering while Remus, James, and Sirius just shifted their positions awkwardly and looked around aimlessly.

"Well since in order to explain it to you I have to tell you everything, I might as well start off with the fact that my name is James Potter and my sister's name is Lily Potter."

Lily looked genuinely taken aback. It lasted for about a second before she got angry.

"Ha. Ha, very funny. Now just tell me the truth."

"That is the truth! We are, uh from the future and we're your grandkids."

"You can't be serious," Lily shouted. She turned to look at all of our faces to see if anyone was smirking or giggling. We weren't. "Holy mother of Merlin! Your serious?"

"Yeah."

"How? Did you have a time turner and it went hay-wire? Or did you brew the wrong potion? Or did you grab a tampered portkey?"

"Actually none of those."

"What do you mean? Those are the only viable options for time travel. Are you telling me you did something else? How?" Lily asked a little eagerly.

"Well, I broke the tip off my sister's wand and it spewed magic smoke stuff over us and transported us here. Dumbledore said that there was unknown magical properties in the wand that caused us to time travel."

"Really! Unknown magical properties! Wow, so has Dumbledore told you what they are yet?"

"Uh no. We only got here yesterday afternoon and the last time we saw him was then. He told us he would speak to us if he developed anything, but he also said that it could take awhile."

"Bummer. I was hoping I could help somehow. Do you still have your wand Hermione? Oh, I guess it's Lily huh."

"Yeah it's Lily and no I don't. He gave me a temporary wand in my trunk."

"Drat. Wait, how are you my grandkids and why don't you look anything like me?"

"Can I answer?" James asked.

"Uh sure go ahead."

"Okay. Well my delicious girlfriend, you see James and Lily here are the offspring of our child and look exactly like us, so Dumbledore changed their appearance to avoid any awkward questions."

"James."

"Yes Lily?"

"Never call me your delicious girlfriend again or I will break up with you."

James gulped and started muttering apologies.

"Hey, you can't break up with him or else my brother and I won't exist," my Lily rationally stated.

"Oh sorry. I won't break up with James. Anyways, who is my kid?" Lily's face was glowing and she had on the biggest smile I had ever seen, and I'd seen some pretty big smiles living with the Weasleys'.

"Your only son's, and our father's, name is Harry Potter. Savior of the wizard world, one of the best quidditch players this school had ever seen, and a bloody fantastic auror," I said.

"He sounds amazing, but I've always wanted four kids. How come I only have one? Did James make me stop at one?" She said the last part with a glare towards James who held up his hands to cover his face from a blow he was probably going to receive. She was about to strike him when my Lily shouted for her to stop. Sirius looked disappointed.

"Lily, James didn't stop you from having anymore children. Voldemort did." Now Lily looked surprised and scared.

"Voldemort? You mean the guy going around killing muggles and muggle-borns alike?"

"The very same. Sadly."

"How?" James and Sirius started looking even more uncomfortable. They were probably remembering what happened last night. I hope it's better for them the second time around. I also noticed no one winced at the name this time. I'm glad my Lily is explaining this time because it was difficult for me to tell them.

"Well, there was this prophecy thing that made Voldemort believe that he had to kill both you and James. Our Dad, Harry, was saved when the killing curse rebounded on him and he grew up to ultimately vanquish Voldemort and avenge your deaths."

"Voldemort killed us! We never got to see Harry grow up, and get married, and have kids?" Lily was hysterical. She was standing now, running her hands through her hair, and practically sobbing. James quickly ran over to her in order to calm her down. He was embracing her and gently eased her back onto the bed. Remus was trying to appear casual and Sirius looked even worse than he did the first time. My Lily looked like she regretted telling her. I saw something dawn on Sirius and I was getting more and more ready to run.

"Future James."

"Yeah."

"Remember how you said Harry went to live with Petunia after James and Lily, you know, well I was wondering why . .

"Harry went to live with _Petunia_? Who sent him there?" Lily screeched, "She probably treated him horribly. Her view on wizards isn't very  
fair. Oh, Harry was probably miserable!" Lily had managed to wrestle her way out of James's arms and was now standing over by the window.

"Lily calm down, I'm sure there is a viable reason why Harry was sent to live with your sister," Remus said. He managed to get Lily to sit back down with James. Lily blushed upon realizing that she had caused everyone to worry.

"I'm sorry. It's just, well, Petunia isn't the nicest person in the world. I still love her though, since she's my sister and everything."

"Yeah, we know. She did have a son of her own though. His name is Dudley and she treated him like a king," I said.

"Who married _Petunia_? Sorry. I know I'm being mean, it's just that we had a huge fight right before I left and she hasn't returned any of my letters."

"It's okay. Our whole family feels the same. Dad tells them to be a little nicer, no one listens though."

"James," my sister yelled at me. She also threw a pillow at me which resulted in me throwing one at her. My pillow missed and hit Sirius who then aimed one at me, but it hit Remus and thus a pillow fight ensued. It lasted for about an hour before Sirius remembered he had wanted to ask a question, and dropped what he was doing to tackle me to the ground. This took everyone by surprise and they all stopped too. I think Remus has a touch of OCD because right away he started cleaning everything and reorganizing everything on the beds.

"Sirius! Get off me!"

"No! Not until you answer my question!"

"What question? You haven't asked anything!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I never got a chance. Here." He got off me and helped me up. We all sat back down on the beds and waited for Sirius to ask his oh so important question.

"I just wanted to now why Harry was sent to live with Petunia, and not Remus or me."

"Yeah, I think at least one of them would have been his godfather," James said.

"Okay, uh, everyone be prepared for what your about to here."

"It's that bad," Remus said.

"Yeah. Anyways, well Remus couldn't have Harry because of the laws regarding werewolves and children, but he wasn't an option anyway."

"Right, I forgot those stupid laws," Remus grumbled.

"So, well Lily sacrificed herself to save Harry and he was given the ultimate protection by her sacrifice, and the only way to keep that protection was for Harry to live with a blood relative of Lily, hence why he was sent to live with Petunia. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," Sirius said. Darn I was hoping I could avoid his part. "Why didn't I get to see Harry? I remember from last night you said he didn't know he was a wizard until his eleventh birthday. Well why didn't I tell him?"

"Because you were in Azkaban." Sirius's face went ghostly pale and his eyes lost all life.

"Azkaban. Why did he go there?" Remus asked. He looked over towards Sirius with renewed suspicion.

"Because everyone thought he sold James and Lily to Voldemort."

"What?" James shouted. Now he looked at Sirius with hurt and betrayal. Sirius still showed no reaction.

"Wait! It wasn't Sirius though! It was someone else, who's identity shall remain a secret."

"But if it was someone else why did Sirius go to Azkaban and not them?" Remus asked.

"Because everyone thought the other person was dead and that Sirius killed them."

"What! Why does everyone keep assuming Sirius did all these things?"

"Because all the evidence points to him and there was a crowd of witnesses who swore they saw Sirius kill the guy who was actually responsible, but they were wrong."

"How did you guys find out the truth?" Sirius asked.

"Well when my dad was in third-year Remus started working here as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Sirius broke out of Azkaban and the whole thing kind of unraveled."

"Woah! I broke out of Azkaban! How did I do that?" Now Sirius looked excited and eager.

"You went into your animagus form, escaped the dementors, swam to shore, and traveled all the way to Hogwarts to kill the person responsible for all this mess."

"Did I succeed?"

"Sadly, no you didn't. The person responsible actually got away and helped Voldemort return to power. He killed himself later though with a device Voldemort had made for him. On a happier side, Harry now knew of your innocence as did Remus and Dumbledore. After you died you were cleared of all charges."

"When did I die?" Sirius was sad again. Geez you can't say anything without someone getting all depressed. Their futures are really upsetting.

"In Harry's fifth-year, you and Remus were all in the Order of the Phoenix along with Dumbledore, and McGonagall, and lots of other people and you guys all went to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry where you fought Deatheaters alongside Harry and his friends. You won, but Sirius fell into a veil and died. It was really hard on our dad because he saw you as the only family he had."

"Wow that sucks, but I died fighting and that's always an honorable way to go." Sirius looked around for conformation and we all nodded our heads. The atmosphere in the room was really dreary and awkward, and it got even more dreary when Remus asked a question.

"So I became a teacher. Did it last long?"

"No, uh after Sirius escaped again one of the teachers told all the students that you were a werewolf and you left before any parents could write demanding you be fired. You kinda bounced around between jobs until the Order, where you devoted all your time to that."

"Figures. No one likes a werewolf for a teacher."

"Remus that's not true. All of Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw thought you were the best DADA teacher they've ever had! My dad and his friends even offered to speak on your behalf. Only that one teacher wasn't to happy to have you there," my Lily shouted.

"See Remus it's like I've always told you, no one cares that you're a werewolf. Yes there are people like that teacher in the world, but everyone else doesn't have a problem," James said.

"All right, whatever. Can't change it anyway."

"Remus don't be sad there is some good news in your future." I was trying to cheer him up, but I forgot how it all ended.

"What did I get married or something?"

"Yeah. You did. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, she was Sirius's, second-cousin? Yeah she was his second cousin. Oh and she was a metamorphmagus. You guys even had a son. His name is Teddy and he is also a metamorphmagus, no werewolf in him."

"I married Sirius's cousin. She must have been pretty young. How old were we?"

"Uh, she was twenty-four and you were thirty-seven, so not that much younger."

"She wasn't Bella's kid was she?" Sirius asked. Everyone's faces grew frightened at the thought of Remus marrying an offspring of Bellatrix.

"Merlin no! She never had kids. Tonks was the child of your cousin Andromeda and her muggle husband Ted."

"I always new Andromeda would defy the family. She's always been my favorite."

"Uh, future James, if I can call you that, why did you refer to Nymphadora in past tense?" Lily asked. I could tell no one else had picked up on it, but her. Bugger I was hoping we could avoid the fact that they died too.

"Because Remus and Tonks died in the final battle against Voldemort. Yeah, you guys all die fighting Voldemort."

"Dang. Remus who would have thought you would live the longest," Sirius said while giving Remus a goodhearted slap on the back. Remus went from depressed to annoyed and slapped Sirius back harder then necessary which resulted in Sirius hitting him with a pillow. Remus went to hit  
him back when James stopped them.

"Guys! I think we've had enough fighting today."

"Yeah, your right. Sorry."

"Wow, Remus I never thought I'd hear you say that to James."

"Sirius be quiet before I do something I may regret later."

Sirius gulped rather loudly and dramatically which somehow managed to lighten the mood of everyone considerably, and as he was getting situated back on his bed he let out an extremely loud fart.

"Bloody hell Sirius!" James shouted. He jumped off the bed and started fanning the room with one of Remus's books he left out. We were all  
laughing except for Lily, who was plugging her nose and shooting death glares at Sirius. Awhile later the smell was diluted, but still there. By now it was past midnight and Remus realized that they had had astronomy earlier.

"Calm down Remus, I forgot to tell you. The professor is sick and they had to cancel it. I was going to tell you before dinner, but you insisted on going to see the Runes professor," James said.

"Thank Merlin!"

We talked some more about classes and such, and I asked Lily about Albus's breath purifier potion. She gave me all the ingredients and instructions without any questions. Hello Outstanding in Potions. It was going on 1:30 and both Lilies decided to go to their dorms to sleep since we had classes tomorrow. We all said goodnight and got ready for bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Frank come in grumbling about first-years with no respect for authority. Guess he had a difficult night.

**AN: If any of the explanations were wrong feel free to tell me. Anyways . . . Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

(Lily's [2] point of view)

I've never been glad to have to go to sleep, but after dinner I couldn't wait to just get to my dorm and konk out. Sadly that never happened. I ended up going to the boy's dorm where we had the most awkward conversation about what happens in the future. Lily went hysterical when we told her about Harry and Petunia. She said it was because she was on bad terms with her, but I think there's more to it. Finally, Lily wanted to leave because it was about 1:30 and we had classes. I guess I could have left without her, but I didn't think about it. When I got to my dorm everyone was asleep. I was tiptoeing across the room, ever so quietly, that I didn't notice a cat right smack-dab in the middle of the floor. I stepped on it causing it to screech its cat screech and wake everyone up. They all yelled off some weird responses, but the weirdest was Alisa's.

"Who forgot to lock up the nom-nom?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She blushed when she realized what she said, and drew her curtains around her bed. After that everyone turned to me. Well everyone except Morgan, who somehow was still sleeping, and obviously Alisa.

"Sorry everyone. I stepped on this cat on the way to my bed." I shrugged my shoulders. Someone gasped and it turned out to be Jessica who looked horrified.

"You stepped on Pita! Oh where is she? Pita! Here kitty, kitty," Jessica cooed. She finally found him in the bathroom under the sink. He wouldn't budge so she was forced to Accio him out of there. While she was doing this I managed to get my pajamas on and draw the curtains around my bed without anyone noticing. A minute or two later I saw the light go off, apparently someone turned it on, and finally I heard the snores and deep breathing that meant everyone was asleep. I followed soon after.

*

I was standing in the middle of a field and I was on fire. I freaked out and started rolling around on the ground to put myself out. Suddenly I couldn't move and the fire was starting to engulf me, so I started screaming for help.

*

I woke up on the floor, tangled in my sheets, and screaming. No one was in the room, which I found strange until I realized it was ten o'clock and my first class today started at nine meaning I had completely slept through it and I am going to be late to my second one. Awesome. It took me twenty minutes to wrestle out of my sheets and another twenty to get ready, so by the time I was running to class it was almost over. It took me a couple minutes of running around the halls before I realized I had a break right now and I was running to no where. I stopped, slapped myself on  
the forehead, and leaned against the wall to catch my breath. Five seconds later the bell rang and I started making my way to Charms. That is until I looked down at the floor and saw my reflection.

"Bloody hell!"

I stopped walking and continued staring at myself in horror. Half of my new bushy hair was brushed and behind my ear and the other half was un-brushed and pinned back with a barrette. If that wasn't bad enough I only had one eye done with green eye shadow and apparently I had put on orange lipstick. What was I thinking? I quickly sprinted into the nearest bathroom and tried to fix myself. Luckily no one was in there. I dug around in my bag for a hair-tie and finally found one in the outer pocket. I redid my hair then worked on getting off the makeup. Sadly only the eye shadow would come off and I was now stuck with orange lipstick.

I was about to leave the bathroom when not surprisingly the bell rang and I now had to run the rest of the way to Charms. I ran into the classroom two minutes late and sat down in the first chair I saw. Someone up there is on my side because Flitwick wasn't in the class yet. I let out a sigh  
and let my head fall on the desk. It landed with a thunk and gave me headache. I started moaning and I rolled my head to the side so I was looking at the spot next to me. Apparently there was a boy there and he was watching me with a weird expression on his face.

"Uh, Hermione, are you okay?"

Woah. How did he know my name? I continued staring at him trying to figure out who he was, and then I realized he was that kid Brandon from yesterday.

"Oh, it's you. Nothing's wrong, I just hit my head too hard on the desk."

"Oh, well why weren't you in potions?"

"I overslept."

"Oh, you didn't miss much. Slughorn was just going on about recent dinner parties with the minister. He didn't give us homework or an in class assignment so you don't have to make anything up."

"Cool." I picked my head up off the desk and leaned back in my chair. All of sudden the back legs broke and I started falling backwards. I swung my arms out trying to grab something, and I clenched my hand on the first thing I made contact with. Turns out the thing I grabbed was Brandon's hair and I somehow managed to pull him down with me. When I hit the floor the wind got knocked out of me and Brandon and his chair landed across my stomach causing me to almost throw-up all over him. Just then Flitwick came in the door and upon seeing Brandon and I, let out a gasp.

"Oh dear. Students are you all right?"

"Just fine professor. Hermione's chair gave out and she took me down with her."

"Miss Thomas were you by chance leaning with only two legs of the chair on the floor?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well that is very dangerous. You could have seriously hurt both yourself and Mr. Smith. Now get up and I'll fetch you a new chair."

I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back and then tried to get up, but Brandon was still on top of me.

"Can you get up now please?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. Here." He got up rather quickly then held his hand out for me. He pulled me up then went to sit back down. Flitwick came back with my new chair and gave me a disapproving look. Wow, I am having the best day ever. At least we spent the rest of the day practicing  
summoning charms. I noticed Jessica looked depressed every time it was her turn to use it. When the bell rang I packed up as fast as I could, then quickly walk-ran out of the class. I guess Moaning Myrtle flooded the corridor again because right when I came out of the classroom I slipped and fell face first into a puddle of toilet water, as if this day wasn't bad enough all ready. I managed to pick my soggy self up before the rest of the class came out and I set off for the Great Hall for lunch. I turned the corner into the entrance way and bam! I ran right into someone causing this person to drop the tremendous amount of books they were carrying.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry. Let me help you." I crouched down to help them which I probably shouldn't have done since I started dripping my wetness all over their books.

"Hermione it's fine I can do it myself."

I stood up and noticed it was Severus I had bumped into. He took out his wand and mumbled some incantation that made the books fly off the floor  
and back into his hands.

"Woah. That was cool. Um, do you know a charm that could make me dry so I don't have to go change?"

"What?" He looked at me clearly and realized that I was completely soaked. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Oh I fell in a puddle of water. Now can you dry me?"

"Of course." He jumbled the books around so he could get his wand again and then without saying anything just waved his wand in my direction. I  
was completely dry now and Severus began walking away.

"Hey! I still want to talk to you!" He turned around looking all annoyed and walked back over to me.

"What?"

"Well geez Mr. happy pants I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to ask you how long you've been able to do spells without speaking because your really good."

"Since last year. May I go now? These books are heavy."

"Fine go. I'll see you later then." I hoisted my bag higher up onto my shoulder and stalked away from him. There was no one in the corridors  
on the way to the Great Hall which only meant everyone was all ready eating lunch. There better be food left or I think I'll go down to the kitchens and rob them of every morsel they have. No breakfast and no lunch does not make for a happy Lily. Luckily when I got there, there was still a lot of food left. I sprinted over to the Gryffindor table and plopped myself down in between both James.

"Ah Lily, you're here. I was just asking James whether we should call you guys Ron and Hermione or James and Lily," Sirius asked.

"Uh, Ron and Hermione so we don't get in trouble."

"Bleh. Fine."

I ignored his comment and started piling food onto my plate. My brother turned to look at me and immediately tried to hide a grin.

"Uh, Hermione. Why are you wearing bright orange lipstick?"

"What? Oh, yeah, that. Well I didn't really pay attention when I was getting ready this morning."

"May I ask why?"

"I overslept and was going to be late to Charms."

"Wait, I thought you had Potions first today," Lily said.

"I did. Charms is the class before lunch." I tried to say this as casually as I could.

"Woah, are you saying you slept through your first two classes," Sirius asked.

"Well technically I only slept through one cause I had a break after Potions."

"Wow, you are nothing like this Lily. If she had done that she would be crying her eyes out to the teachers begging them to forgive her."

"I would not do that." Lily looked at the rest of us for support, but we all kinda looked away from her except James who told her "Of course you wouldn't". Before Sirius could respond to that I decided to ask Lily why she reacted so strongly about Petunia last night.

"How did I react too strongly?"

"Well you didn't really seem like yourself."

"I'm sorry if you thought that, but even I can get a little emotional when it comes to these kind of things. I don't always have to be so strong." Her cheeks were starting to flush and I could tell she was growing uncomfortable in this situation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just never heard a story about you were you acted like that."

"Well this is a lot of information to handle all at once. I'm surprised Sirius didn't explode when you told him." Lily smiled at the last part and we all laughed at her assumption. Even Sirius, who agreed with her and said he was surprised also. After that we went back to eating our lunches and both James and Sirius teased Remus about a tall Ravenclaw in their DADA class. The bell rang a couple minutes later and I reluctantly made my to Transfiguration.

**AN: Fell free to tell me any criticisms in the form of a review. I need them so I can make the story better. Also, review anyways**


	18. Chapter 18

(James's [2] point of view)

"Will you guys knock it off about Mandy! It's never going to happen. I've told you a billion times, I'm no good for her."

Sirius, James, Remus, and I were all standing outside waiting for our Care of Magical Creatures class to start. We had been pestering Remus to ask  
out the Ravenclaw girl from yesterday, but he kept spinning the story of how he was a monster and no good for her.

"Remus, listen to us. You don't have to start off the conversation with the fact that you're a werewolf. You could date her for awhile then tell her and if she doesn't stay, she isn't worth it. Seriously, just give her a chance. We all know you fancy her," James said.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Remus asked.

"Fine. But we will talk about this later. We are not letting you off the hook," Sirius answered.

Remus sighed in relief and leaned against a small aspen growing near the clearing for the class. The rest of the students arrived and there seemed to be more Hufflepuffs than anyone else. There was about two Slytherins, and a handful of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Including Mandy, the object of our argument today. No wonder Remus wanted to stop talking about her.

It was pretty cold for October and I immediately regretted not wearing my sweater once the wind started blowing. The leaves had changed colors already and were beginning to fall off the trees. The tree Remus was leaning on still had a majority of its' leaves and I saw Sirius was eyeing them with a gleeful expression. No sooner had I begun to wonder what he was going to do when he slowly took his wand out of his pocket and said some unknown incantation. Almost immediately all the leaves fell off in a big heap on top of Remus, burying him in a multi-color fall explosion. The reasoning behind Sirius's trick was made clear when Mandy, who had been standing near by, instantly started digging him out of the leaf pile. After she had successfully dug him out she patted away the leaves that had clung onto him. Remus had turned an embarrassing shade of red and I could see he was trying to successfully thank her without mumbling. When all the leaves were gone she continued standing there for awhile, but when Remus didn't say anything else she walked away back to her friends.

"Well look at that. Seems fate wants you two to get together Remus," Sirius said.

James who had been laughing the entire time, immediately sobered up when he saw the way Remus was lividly stalking over to us. Sirius lost the smirk that had been playing on his lips and I tried to look as casual and solemn as possible.

"I though I told you guys to leave it alone. That was completely embarrassing." Remus had lost his anger and now he just looked sad and embarrassed.

"Sorry Moony, but I knew you would never do anything on the matter so I decided to help you along."

"I know, but please don't do it again. Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands and James and I cooed at them. Then Sirius turned and shouted "Group hug!" and enveloped us all in a bone crushing embrace. He was forced to let us go when, finally, professor Kettleburn showed up. He looked reckless and quirky with an air of excitement about him. His coat had old burn marks scattered about and his hair looked like it had never seen a comb. He was missing two fingers on his left hand and one on his right. His face was scared and he had only one eyebrow. All in all he looked like one hell of a teacher.

"Good afternoon students! I do hope you enjoyed your lunch today. I trust none of you found any bugs or beetles in your meal because I seem to have lost the bag I bought yesterday full of them. Anyway today we are going to be finding some Billywigs."

"Now these insects are native to Australia so I was surprised to hear from Professor Slughorn that he had come across some while searching for ingredients in the Forbidden Forest. The Billywig's sting causes giddiness and levitation. The dried stinger is a very useful potion ingredient, so Slughorn has asked me to have you students collect some for him. You will be wearing these protective gloves and only looking on the outskirts of the forest. If you lose sight of the clearing you have gone too far in. Now I don't expect you to find many so any finds will be extra credit. These bugs are about half-inch long and are a vivid blue color. They cannot just be summoned out of their hiding places so you all must look carefully. Now does anyone have any questions? No? Good! Please come get your gloves so you can begin. Chop! Chop!"

We all got in line and received our gloves. The four of us got in a group and made our way to the left side of the clearing. Remus crouched down and began looking under rocks while I stood to the side of him, and James and Sirius stood on the other.

"Why can't Slughorn find these bloody bugs himself? I mean we may not even find any! This is a stupid task," Sirius was yelling.

"Calm down Padfoot. Just look for the Billywigs," Remus said. He turned over one of the rocks and two of the bugs came scurrying out.

"Catch them! Hurry!"

I responded to Remus's call for action and quickly used my amazing quidditch skills to catch both bugs. They were struggling pretty hard and every time they would sting my gloves another stinger would grow.

"Ron! Get them to Kettleburn!"

"I'm on it."

I ran over to him with the struggling bugs and he directed for me to put them in a container at his feet. I got them in and then he took off my gloves and shook off the stuck stingers into another container.

"Good job lad! Did you catch these yourself?"

"I caught them, but Remus found them."

"Good work. You both get two points of extra credit. Now get back to work, class will be over soon."

I made my way back over to Remus and them and told him what Kettleburn had told me. Sirius took that as a sign that we could stop working now and we all agreed. To pass the rest of the time we held a who-could-hold-their-breath-the-longest contest. Remus won by a long shot and said his secret was living with Sirius and Peter. Sirius took offense and refused to talk to Remus for the next five minutes. It would have been longer,  
but Sirius forgot and asked him a question. Finally, we heard the bell ring and Remus had to make his way to Herbology while James, Sirius, and I made our way back into the castle since we didn't have anymore classes for today.

Inside the front hall it still smelled like lunch and the open doors were letting in the smell of the freshly fallen leaves. There were a few students milling around and making their way outside to the green houses or the clearing. We talked about quidditch on the way to the common room and when we reached the portrait hole we realized none of us knew the new password.

"James your head boy. How could you not know the password," Sirius exclaimed.

"Well Lily makes them up and tells all the perfects so I just kinda rely on her and Remus to know what it is."

"You are the most pathetic head boy ever."

"Sorry. Guess we'll just have to wait."

James spun around and leaned against the wall. Just then the portrait swung open letting out a couple of fifth years and in the process it whammed into James causing him to double over in pain on the floor. Sirius and I burst out laughing.

"Shut up. You two are a couple of prats. Now help me up so we can get in there before the portrait closes again."

Still laughing we helped him up and climbed into the common room. The only people in there were two girls sitting by the window doing their homework, which reminded me that I had Transfiguration and DADA homework. Oh, and I still don't know what I missed in Runes yesterday. I'll have to ask Lily again when she gets back from whatever class she has.

We headed over to the marauders preferred seats by the fireplace and sat down. I got out some parchment and a quill and began thinking about what to write first. Upon seeing what I was doing James got out his homework too and Sirius just blankly stared at the wall. I decided to start  
on the Transfiguration essay first since it only had to be three-inches and it was on the importance of conjuring. The DADA essay was five-inches and it was on identifying doxies. James and I finished both our essays in about half an hour and when we had put everything away, Sirius took out his parchment and begged James to let him use his as a reference. James agreed and Sirius took his essays without hesitation. It took about five minutes for him to be done copying. After our homework was done Sirius stated telling us about this girl he recently went to Hogsmeade with and how boring she was.

"She wouldn't even let me kiss her good night! Can you believe that? Bloody prude."

"Maybe she didn't want to kiss a man who was checking out other girls the entire date."

"One girl! One girl, I checked out. She didn't have to get so mad."

"How do you continue to get dates?"

"Easy. I'm the hottest guy at this school."

"You are the humblest person I know," I said while holding my hands over my heart.

"Shut up. You know it's true. The girls here can't go five seconds without looking at me."

"So humble."

James and I exchanged glances and broke out laughing. Sirius growled at us then crossed his arms and pouted.

"Sirius don't make that face. You'll give yourself frown lines."

"Shut up."

"Okay, I'll be quiet. Hey, looks like class ended."

The common room was starting to fill up with students and soon Remus came in accompanied by Lily. They sat down and I asked Lily what had happened in Runes yesterday.

"Oh yeah I never told you. All we did was go over recent Runes we had learned this past week. There wasn't any homework."

"Cool. That means I have no homework for the rest of the weekend."

"You guys all ready finished?" Remus asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well I'm going to head to the library to work on mine. Coming Lily?"

"Yeah. There's a book I need from there for Arithmancy."

They left and we were stuck alone with each other again. We played exploding snap for about twenty minutes until my Lily came bursting into  
the common room clearly depressed.

"What's wrong Lils?"

She shot me a glare for using her real name and sat down in the spot Remus had vacated.

"Well I was in Transfiguration and we were simply turning matches into needles and I was doing really well. I had about two more matches left when I guess I did something wrong because all of sudden the needles were flying through the air and stabbing everyone. It took McGonagall ten minutes to get them all to stop and she had to send some of the students to the hospital wing. I had to stay after class so she could ask me what happened. I didn't know so she let me go. I am having the worst day ever!"

She started crying and it scared me because, aside from lately, she doesn't cry much. I pulled her out of her chair and into mine so I could soothe her. She held onto me and cried into my shoulder. I noticed this blonde kid was watching her from across the room. When she was done James handed her a tissue and she turned all red from embarrassment.

"Thanks. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No problem. Are you sure your okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I get up know?"

"Of course. Here."

I helped her off me and then sat back down. Her eyes were still a little puffy and she still seemed sad even though she was sort of smiling. We started up exploding snap again and Lily's mood seemed to increase slightly. A while later Remus and Lily came back. Remus looked a little flustered and Lily was trying to hide a smile. When they sat down James asked them what had happened.

"Well we were almost done with our homework when Mandy from Ravenclaw came over and tried to talk to Remus. He got all red and couldn't get out a full sentence. Eventually she gave up and went back to her table leaving Remus here to sit and think about what an idiot he was for not talking back to her."

"See Remus, fate wants you two to be together. Just forget your insecurities and ask her out."

We all stared at him waiting to see what he would say. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead obviously thinking over it all. Finally, he sighed and looked up at us.

"Fine. Since you guys think this won't end horribly for me, I'll ask her out. But you guys can never pester me about asking a girl out again."

"Cross my heart," Sirius and James said while crossing their fingers behind their back. I could tell Remus knew what they were doing, but he  
didn't seem to care. In a couple minutes it would be dinner so we all stood up and started heading to the Great Hall. We had to stand outside the doors for awhile. A couple other kids were there, mostly Hufflepuffs. Seeing them reminded me of Peter who we hadn't seen this whole time. He must really be loving his girlfriend. At last the doors opened and we all filed in. We immediately headed to the middle of the table and started piling food onto our plates. I was sitting between my Lily and Sirius. Across from me was James, Lily, and Remus. My Lily kept looking down the table at that blonde kid, who wouldn't stop looking at her. I decided to intervene so I stood up on the bench.

"Hey blondie! Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer!"

"Ron!"

My Lily yanked me back down on the bench and everyone was staring at me. The blonde kid was no longer looking over here.

"What is your problem?"

"He wouldn't stop looking at you so I decided to do something. Who is he and why was he looking at you?"

"His name is Brandon and he's in my year."

"Technically he was in your year thirty years ago."

"Really Ron?"

"Fine, but why's he staring at you?"

"I don't know maybe because I caused him to fall on top of me today in Charms."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"I was falling backwards in my chair and I tried to hold on to him."

"Oh, well don't do that again."

"I'll try not to."

"Well he's cute Hermione."

"Pfff! What?" James shouted. He had been sipping his pumpkin juice and he did a classic spit take when Lily said this.

"Cute for Hermione James. He's too young for me."

"Don't say that again please."

We all laughed at his obvious jealousy. We finished the rest of our dinner without incident. We made small talk during dessert then headed back  
up to the common room. My Lily said she just wanted to go to her dorm to do her homework then go to sleep. We said goodnight to her and Lily, who decided she wanted to spend time with Alice and went away to her dorm. The four of us decided to go up to our dorm so we could talk freely about whatever. When we got there Frank was laying on his bed reading the Daily Prophet. Him being there meant we couldn't talk so we discussed unimportant things until Remus and James had to leave for their Perfect duties. After they left Sirius and I got ready for bed and played chess in the middle of the room until he decided he was going to go to sleep. He got up off the floor and drew the hangings around his bed. I followed suit and Frank followed a couple minutes later. It wasn't long after I went to sleep that James and Remus came back and woke me up. I glared at them while they got ready then went back to slumber land.

**AN: Hope this chapter was to your liking. Please review and all that good stuff.**


	19. Chapter 19

(James's [2] point of view)

"Ahhhhh!"

I woke up to the sound of screaming and things hitting the floor. My first thought was that we were being attacked by a band of vicious robot monkeys, but then I realized that was the dream I had been having. Then my second thought was Voldemort, but there is no way he could have gotten in so I dismissed that as well. All of this thinking in the dark wasn't working and I decided in order to figure out what was going on I needed to actually look. I opened the hanging on my bed to find the room in complete shambles. Remus's bed was turned to it's side and all of his stuff was  
scattered around. Frank was cowering in his bed and Sirius and James were no where to be seen. I could here someone moving around in the bathroom and I figured it was Remus. After several crashes and unexplained thumps I decided to cautiously make my way to the bathroom. I soon as I got off my bed Frank started whispering to me.

"Don't go in there. He's gone mad!"

"Who? Remus?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened, but I woke up an hour ago and Remus was going through his trunks. James and Sirius were awake and standing near the door. They looked like they knew what was happening. Anyways, all of a sudden Remus grabbed his bed and flipped it over. James and Sirius ran out of the room. He kept turning over his things and then he went into the bathroom."

"Did you hear anything weird before you woke up?"

"Well I thought I heard an owl tapping at the window, but it went away."

"An owl. What did Remus look like during his rampage?"

"He looked upset, like he had-"

Just then Remus screamed then we heard a few more crashes. The noises stopped after that and I figured now was a good time to go check on  
him.

"Frank stay here."

Walking across the room took some skill and I had to pull on the doorway to get all the way to the bathroom. Inside it was a complete mess. There was glass everywhere with shampoo and soap squished all over the walls. I found Remus sitting on the floor of the tub. His hands were bloody and had some glass stuck in them and he was covered in some gooey substances. He wasn't moving and I thought that maybe he was sleeping, but then he let out a big sob and I realized he was just silently crying. This caught me off guard and I crouched down on the other side of the tub and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me and I almost gasped. His face was covered in tear tracks and his eyes were all red and puffy. He had a cut just above his eyebrow with some splinters of wood stuck inside.

"Remus, what happened?"

Before he could answer me Sirius came running in the room wearing nothing, but his boxer shorts and socks.

"Bloody hell Moony. He's in here!"

"Sirius watch out! There's glass everywhere."

"Right, sorry."

"Who were you calling?"

My question was answered when McGonagall came striding into the room and I could tell the state of things and Remus almost caused her to let out a few curse words.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Thomas, give me hand with Mr. Lupin."

I stood up and helped them get Remus out of the tub. Once he was standing it was clear he had more injuries then first thought. His feet were covered in scratches and were all bloody from stepping on the glass on the floor. He started swaying and almost fell over so McGonagall told us to support him. We walked back into the room were James and Frank were working together to try to lift the bed back up. Remus is really strong. Sirius let go of Remus for a second to help them and they managed to get it up right again. He walked back over and we made our way down the stairs with McGonagall. The common room was relatively full meaning it was later in the morning then I thought. Both Lilies were down there with Alice and another seventh year. When they saw Remus they cried out and tried to run over but McGonagall stopped them. I mouthed that James was still up there and when McGonagall turned her back on them they ran up the boy's staircase. We had some difficulty getting out of the portrait hole, but we managed.

"Hospital wing boys and hurry. He's bleeding an awful lot."

We awkwardly power walked our way to the hospital wing where upon entering we were swarmed by Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened? The time isn't for a couple of weeks."

"He got a bit of bad news Poppy and little over emotional."

"Poor boy. Don't worry I'll have him fixed up by lunch time."

"No need to rush. I think he could use the time in here. Now you two back to your dorm or at least get dressed."

When she said that I realized that Sirius wasn't the only one wearing nothing put boxers. At least he had socks. We left the hospital wing behind McGonagall and turned down the opposite hall she turned down.

"Sirius, what is going on? What did McGonagall mean by a bit of bad news?"

"Understatement of the centaury. It was more than a bit of bad news."

"Merlin what happened."

"This morning Remus's dad was found dead in their house. The dark mark was overhead. His mom was out of town when it happened and a good  
thing too because she probably would have died also."

"The dark mark? Why?"

"Remus's dad once insulted Fenrir Greyback."

"So?"

"Well Greyback has some sort of personal vendetta against Remus's dad and it's no secret that Greybacks's a death eater. I guess aking Remus a werewolf wasn't enough for him, so he made his bloody way down to the Lupin's house and killed Mr. Lupin. No spells, since Fenrir isn't a wizard,  
no he just ate out his throat."

"Merlin, that's bloody awful. All that was in the letter?"

"Yep. Mrs. Lupin put in every gruesome detail. She wanted Remus to know exactly what happened."

"Why?"

"Remus was never overly mad at Greyback for what he did. He never wanted revenge. Mrs. Lupin however wanted his head on a stick. I guess this is her way of giving him even more reason than the fact that he killed his dad."

"That's disgusting."

"Yeah and it also gives James and I even more reasons to join the order. James's dad isn't a member, but he does some jobs for them. We were trying to convince Remus to join too, but he wouldn't do it. Now though, I think he will. Lily wants to join, but James is trying to convince her not to.  
Frank and Alice already know they're joining and Lily is using Alice joining as means for her to join too."

"You guys already know about the order and everything?"

"Yep. We can't become actual members though till we're out of school."

"Well you all have to join. You know so the future stays the same and I can be born and stuff."

"I'll give that one to Lily. James is a sucker for their future family."

We were back at the portrait hole and I realized that we still didn't know the password.

"Uh Sirius?"

"Oh right. I heard McGonagall say it when we went to get her. Centaur."

"Centaur? Couldn't Lily have come up with a better password?"

"Yeah it's a sucky password. Worthy of James."

"What's worthy of me?"

"The password used for getting in here."

"Hey! You try making up the passwords every week. It gets difficult."

"Oh hi Lily didn't see you there hiding behind James."

"I wasn't hiding and why are you two wearing only your underwear?"

"Hey I've got socks." Sirius held up his leg for all to see.

"I see that. Seriously why are you wearing your underwear?"

"Didn't have time to change this morning what with all the ruckus and what not."

"Oh yeah. How's Remus?"

"Better. Madam Pomfrey is fixing him up as we speak."

"I feel so bad for him. He doesn't deserve this. No one does, not even a Malfoy."

"Well maybe them." Lily whacked James on the head for this comment.

"Hey where's Hermione?"

"Oh she left with that Brandon kid after we talked to James."

"You let her go with him! Are you mad? Now I have to go find them!"

"Ron! Leave them alone. It's not like he's going to feed her to the giant squid."

"He might, you never know. Pretty girls make excellent squid food, I should know."

"You did not try to feed someone to the giant squid."

"Did so. I was a first year and I was mad at my cousin Victoire for taking Teddy away from me so my other cousin Fred and I dumped steak sauce  
on her and carried her out into the lake. It didn't work, the squid only sucked her a little then spit her back out."

"You were the worst little boy in the world."

"Thank you."

"All right enough chit chat. You two go get dressed then we'll go see if Remus is ready for visitors. Oh and don't worry about the dorm, Frank, the girls, and I got it all cleaned up."

"Awesome."

Sirius and I made our way back upstairs. My expectations for how clean the dorm was were really low. So, when I walked in I hardly recognized it. Must have been the girls who made it this clean. The beds were all neatly made and I swear the underneath of Sirius's bed was sparkling. We stood there in the doorway awhile just gawking at the overall cleanliness of the place and finally I suggested we should probably get dressed. It took me a  
couple tries, but I finally found a shirt that didn't smell super rank. I've only been here three days and already half my clothes are dirty. How does that even work?

"Hey, future James?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you told us all our futures?"

"Yeah?"

"Well since we know what's going to happen, can't we change our futures so they're different?"

"Well I guess technically you could, but everything that happens, good and bad, needs to happen in order for everything to work out the way it's supposed to. Plus, when we go back Dumbledore will probably do something so you don't remember us. Just to make sure the future doesn't change."

"I figured as much, but I was kinda hoping we could change some of it so we could all be together in the future because it's pretty messed up."

"Yeah it is, but it needs to happen in order for my Dad to do what he needs to do, so everything is better in the future future you know."

"Yeah, I was just wondering. You ready yet?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Back in the common room James and Lily were cuddling by the fireplace. It reminded me of the time a couple years ago when I walked down stairs and saw my parents doing the exact same thing. It was almost surreal how alike they looked right now. It made me sad too knowing they only had a couple years left, but it was also nice knowing this is how they were the entire time. Sadly Sirius noticed how nice they looked and decided it was  
best if he jumped over the couch and landed in their laps.

"Well this is cozy. Don't you think so?"

"Super cozy."

"No need for sarcasm my dear Lily. I'll just, sniff, get up, sniff." He slowly got up off the couch while clutching at his heart and pretending to cry.

"Padfoot you are so dramatic."

"Thank you." He bowed just as dramatically.

"Enough tom foolery, we must go see Remus now," I said.

"Tom foolery? You fit in so nicely with these two," Lily sarcastically said. What's with her and snide remarks? Never pegged her for the type.

"Ron's right, let's go see Remus."

We clambered put of the portrait hole and made our way silently to the hospital wing. I wonder if Remus's mood got worse or better. I'd love to  
see what Madam Pomfrey would do if he started destroying the wing. Probably grow horns and shoot flames. Oh and sprout wings and fly around burning everything. Yep that would happen. We went inside and Madam Pomfrey warned us that Remus was still upset so we shouldn't do anything to further upset him. Remus was the only patient in there and his curtains were still drawn around his bed. Lily pushed them aside and sat down on the edge of his bed. James at on the other side leaving Sirius and I to sit at the end of the bed. The cut on Remus's face was all cleaned up and it had healed considerably. Pomfrey must have given him something. He looked like he received a calming draught and his eyes weren't as red and puffy as before. He was sitting up looking at us and I realized he probably wanted one of us to speak first. Luckily Lily also picked up on it.

"Do you want to talk about it Remus?"

"Not really."

"I think you should talk to us Moony. We're your friends," James said.

"All right I'll talk. I'm going to kill him."

"Seriously Remus talk to us."

"No I'm being serious. The moment I graduate from Hogwarts I'm hunting him down and killing him. He wanted me to be like him, well that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Remus you are nothing like him! Your not a monster like he is. You're a gentleman and a good person. You can't do that. And, what about the order? When we join we can use it to find him and give your dad justice, but murdering him in cold blood is not the answer."

Remus was going to respond, but James cut him off.

"Lily you can't join the order. It's too dangerous and I don't want to loose you."

"James do you honestly expect me to sit back and do nothing while things like this are happening everyday?"

"No I guess not. We'll talk later."

"Thank you." Then they gazed lovingly at each other causing Sirius to gag and Remus to crack a smile for the first time since I saw him this morning.

"Remus are you really going to kill him?" I asked.

"No. I guess I was over reacting. My dad wouldn't want me to become a monster. My mom might be disappointed though. She wants Fenrir on a plaque over our fireplace. But she won't do anything because she's too gentle. If you can believe that."

We all laughed, rather nervously, and Pomfrey came back out to check over Remus's various cuts and bruises. She said they were all healing fast, thanks to the magic salve, and he could leave whenever he felt ready, but he was to come back if the cuts reappeared or if he didn't feel like being in public. Remus thanked her and we helped him get up. Someone had brought him a change of clothes since he was no longer in his pajamas. It was almost lunch and we were all starving, none of us having gotten breakfast, so we decided to head down to the Great Hall early. Maybe we'll run into Lily and Brandon and I can question them about what they've been doing all day. Yep that sounds good. James and Sirius had to help Remus walk since his feet were still a little raw. His face turned red from having to be helped due to his self inflicted injuries. Lily smiled encouragingly at him and his face went slightly back to normal.

The Hall was already open so we just strolled right in to our spots in the middle of the table. I sat next to Lily and on the other side James and Sirius sat with Remus between them. For some weird reason they were serving tacos. I have never seen tacos at Hogwarts ever. The house elves must be feeling a little spontaneous. And Mexican. I tried looking for Lily at the table, but I couldn't find her. I saw Brandon though and he had a black eye. What did he do to Lily?! I jumped out of my seat so fast I almost took the entire bench with me. Before I could  
storm over Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"That blonde prat, Brandon, has a black eye and I want to know what he did to Lil-Hermione for her to do that to him. Now let go so I can nicely persuade him to tell me."

"Calm down. Hermione's over there at the Slytherin table with Severus and she looks fine. You can ask her what happened later. Don't make a scene. It'll probably make everything worse."

"Can you stop being the voice of reason for one second and just let a guy make a fool of himself?"

"No. Now sit down and shut up."

"Bleh. Who says I have to listen to you?"

"Do what she says Ron. Trust me," James said.

"Fine, but I want you all to know that I am sitting down because I want to. Not because she told me to."

"Sure, sure."

I stuck my tongue out at her while I sat down and put some bloody random tacos on my plate. I swear if he hurt her there will be hell to pay.

**AN: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

(James's [2] point of view)

"Ahhhhh!"

I woke up to the sound of screaming and things hitting the floor. My first thought was that we were being attacked by a band of vicious robot monkeys, but then I realized that was the dream I had been having. Then my second thought was Voldemort, but there is no way he could have gotten in so I dismissed that as well. All of this thinking in the dark wasn't working and I decided in order to figure out what was going on I needed to actually look. I opened the hanging on my bed to find the room in complete shambles. Remus's bed was turned to it's side and all of his stuff was  
scattered around. Frank was cowering in his bed and Sirius and James were no where to be seen. I could here someone moving around in the bathroom and I figured it was Remus. After several crashes and unexplained thumps I decided to cautiously make my way to the bathroom. I soon as I got off my bed Frank started whispering to me.

"Don't go in there. He's gone mad!"

"Who? Remus?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened, but I woke up an hour ago and Remus was going through his trunks. James and Sirius were awake and standing near the door. They looked like they knew what was happening. Anyways, all of a sudden Remus grabbed his bed and flipped it over. James and Sirius ran out of the room. He kept turning over his things and then he went into the bathroom."

"Did you hear anything weird before you woke up?"

"Well I thought I heard an owl tapping at the window, but it went away."

"An owl. What did Remus look like during his rampage?"

"He looked upset, like he had-"

Just then Remus screamed then we heard a few more crashes. The noises stopped after that and I figured now was a good time to go check on  
him.

"Frank stay here."

Walking across the room took some skill and I had to pull on the doorway to get all the way to the bathroom. Inside it was a complete mess. There was glass everywhere with shampoo and soap squished all over the walls. I found Remus sitting on the floor of the tub. His hands were bloody and had some glass stuck in them and he was covered in some gooey substances. He wasn't moving and I thought that maybe he was sleeping, but then he let out a big sob and I realized he was just silently crying. This caught me off guard and I crouched down on the other side of the tub and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me and I almost gasped. His face was covered in tear tracks and his eyes were all red and puffy. He had a cut just above his eyebrow with some splinters of wood stuck inside.

"Remus, what happened?"

Before he could answer me Sirius came running in the room wearing nothing, but his boxer shorts and socks.

"Bloody hell Moony. He's in here!"

"Sirius watch out! There's glass everywhere."

"Right, sorry."

"Who were you calling?"

My question was answered when McGonagall came striding into the room and I could tell the state of things and Remus almost caused her to let out a few curse words.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Thomas, give me hand with Mr. Lupin."

I stood up and helped them get Remus out of the tub. Once he was standing it was clear he had more injuries then first thought. His feet were covered in scratches and were all bloody from stepping on the glass on the floor. He started swaying and almost fell over so McGonagall told us to support him. We walked back into the room were James and Frank were working together to try to lift the bed back up. Remus is really strong. Sirius let go of Remus for a second to help them and they managed to get it up right again. He walked back over and we made our way down the stairs with McGonagall. The common room was relatively full meaning it was later in the morning then I thought. Both Lilies were down there with Alice and another seventh year. When they saw Remus they cried out and tried to run over but McGonagall stopped them. I mouthed that James was still up there and when McGonagall turned her back on them they ran up the boy's staircase. We had some difficulty getting out of the portrait hole, but we managed.

"Hospital wing boys and hurry. He's bleeding an awful lot."

We awkwardly power walked our way to the hospital wing where upon entering we were swarmed by Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened? The time isn't for a couple of weeks."

"He got a bit of bad news Poppy and little over emotional."

"Poor boy. Don't worry I'll have him fixed up by lunch time."

"No need to rush. I think he could use the time in here. Now you two back to your dorm or at least get dressed."

When she said that I realized that Sirius wasn't the only one wearing nothing put boxers. At least he had socks. We left the hospital wing behind McGonagall and turned down the opposite hall she turned down.

"Sirius, what is going on? What did McGonagall mean by a bit of bad news?"

"Understatement of the centaury. It was more than a bit of bad news."

"Merlin what happened."

"This morning Remus's dad was found dead in their house. The dark mark was overhead. His mom was out of town when it happened and a good  
thing too because she probably would have died also."

"The dark mark? Why?"

"Remus's dad once insulted Fenrir Greyback."

"So?"

"Well Greyback has some sort of personal vendetta against Remus's dad and it's no secret that Greybacks's a death eater. I guess aking Remus a werewolf wasn't enough for him, so he made his bloody way down to the Lupin's house and killed Mr. Lupin. No spells, since Fenrir isn't a wizard,  
no he just ate out his throat."

"Merlin, that's bloody awful. All that was in the letter?"

"Yep. Mrs. Lupin put in every gruesome detail. She wanted Remus to know exactly what happened."

"Why?"

"Remus was never overly mad at Greyback for what he did. He never wanted revenge. Mrs. Lupin however wanted his head on a stick. I guess this is her way of giving him even more reason than the fact that he killed his dad."

"That's disgusting."

"Yeah and it also gives James and I even more reasons to join the order. James's dad isn't a member, but he does some jobs for them. We were trying to convince Remus to join too, but he wouldn't do it. Now though, I think he will. Lily wants to join, but James is trying to convince her not to.  
Frank and Alice already know they're joining and Lily is using Alice joining as means for her to join too."

"You guys already know about the order and everything?"

"Yep. We can't become actual members though till we're out of school."

"Well you all have to join. You know so the future stays the same and I can be born and stuff."

"I'll give that one to Lily. James is a sucker for their future family."

We were back at the portrait hole and I realized that we still didn't know the password.

"Uh Sirius?"

"Oh right. I heard McGonagall say it when we went to get her. Centaur."

"Centaur? Couldn't Lily have come up with a better password?"

"Yeah it's a sucky password. Worthy of James."

"What's worthy of me?"

"The password used for getting in here."

"Hey! You try making up the passwords every week. It gets difficult."

"Oh hi Lily didn't see you there hiding behind James."

"I wasn't hiding and why are you two wearing only your underwear?"

"Hey I've got socks." Sirius held up his leg for all to see.

"I see that. Seriously why are you wearing your underwear?"

"Didn't have time to change this morning what with all the ruckus and what not."

"Oh yeah. How's Remus?"

"Better. Madam Pomfrey is fixing him up as we speak."

"I feel so bad for him. He doesn't deserve this. No one does, not even a Malfoy."

"Well maybe them." Lily whacked James on the head for this comment.

"Hey where's Hermione?"

"Oh she left with that Brandon kid after we talked to James."

"You let her go with him! Are you mad? Now I have to go find them!"

"Ron! Leave them alone. It's not like he's going to feed her to the giant squid."

"He might, you never know. Pretty girls make excellent squid food, I should know."

"You did not try to feed someone to the giant squid."

"Did so. I was a first year and I was mad at my cousin Victoire for taking Teddy away from me so my other cousin Fred and I dumped steak sauce  
on her and carried her out into the lake. It didn't work, the squid only sucked her a little then spit her back out."

"You were the worst little boy in the world."

"Thank you."

"All right enough chit chat. You two go get dressed then we'll go see if Remus is ready for visitors. Oh and don't worry about the dorm, Frank, the girls, and I got it all cleaned up."

"Awesome."

Sirius and I made our way back upstairs. My expectations for how clean the dorm was were really low. So, when I walked in I hardly recognized it. Must have been the girls who made it this clean. The beds were all neatly made and I swear the underneath of Sirius's bed was sparkling. We stood there in the doorway awhile just gawking at the overall cleanliness of the place and finally I suggested we should probably get dressed. It took me a  
couple tries, but I finally found a shirt that didn't smell super rank. I've only been here three days and already half my clothes are dirty. How does that even work?

"Hey, future James?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you told us all our futures?"

"Yeah?"

"Well since we know what's going to happen, can't we change our futures so they're different?"

"Well I guess technically you could, but everything that happens, good and bad, needs to happen in order for everything to work out the way it's supposed to. Plus, when we go back Dumbledore will probably do something so you don't remember us. Just to make sure the future doesn't change."

"I figured as much, but I was kinda hoping we could change some of it so we could all be together in the future because it's pretty messed up."

"Yeah it is, but it needs to happen in order for my Dad to do what he needs to do, so everything is better in the future future you know."

"Yeah, I was just wondering. You ready yet?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Back in the common room James and Lily were cuddling by the fireplace. It reminded me of the time a couple years ago when I walked down stairs and saw my parents doing the exact same thing. It was almost surreal how alike they looked right now. It made me sad too knowing they only had a couple years left, but it was also nice knowing this is how they were the entire time. Sadly Sirius noticed how nice they looked and decided it was  
best if he jumped over the couch and landed in their laps.

"Well this is cozy. Don't you think so?"

"Super cozy."

"No need for sarcasm my dear Lily. I'll just, sniff, get up, sniff." He slowly got up off the couch while clutching at his heart and pretending to cry.

"Padfoot you are so dramatic."

"Thank you." He bowed just as dramatically.

"Enough tom foolery, we must go see Remus now," I said.

"Tom foolery? You fit in so nicely with these two," Lily sarcastically said. What's with her and snide remarks? Never pegged her for the type.

"Ron's right, let's go see Remus."

We clambered put of the portrait hole and made our way silently to the hospital wing. I wonder if Remus's mood got worse or better. I'd love to  
see what Madam Pomfrey would do if he started destroying the wing. Probably grow horns and shoot flames. Oh and sprout wings and fly around burning everything. Yep that would happen. We went inside and Madam Pomfrey warned us that Remus was still upset so we shouldn't do anything to further upset him. Remus was the only patient in there and his curtains were still drawn around his bed. Lily pushed them aside and sat down on the edge of his bed. James at on the other side leaving Sirius and I to sit at the end of the bed. The cut on Remus's face was all cleaned up and it had healed considerably. Pomfrey must have given him something. He looked like he received a calming draught and his eyes weren't as red and puffy as before. He was sitting up looking at us and I realized he probably wanted one of us to speak first. Luckily Lily also picked up on it.

"Do you want to talk about it Remus?"

"Not really."

"I think you should talk to us Moony. We're your friends," James said.

"All right I'll talk. I'm going to kill him."

"Seriously Remus talk to us."

"No I'm being serious. The moment I graduate from Hogwarts I'm hunting him down and killing him. He wanted me to be like him, well that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Remus you are nothing like him! Your not a monster like he is. You're a gentleman and a good person. You can't do that. And, what about the order? When we join we can use it to find him and give your dad justice, but murdering him in cold blood is not the answer."

Remus was going to respond, but James cut him off.

"Lily you can't join the order. It's too dangerous and I don't want to loose you."

"James do you honestly expect me to sit back and do nothing while things like this are happening everyday?"

"No I guess not. We'll talk later."

"Thank you." Then they gazed lovingly at each other causing Sirius to gag and Remus to crack a smile for the first time since I saw him this morning.

"Remus are you really going to kill him?" I asked.

"No. I guess I was over reacting. My dad wouldn't want me to become a monster. My mom might be disappointed though. She wants Fenrir on a plaque over our fireplace. But she won't do anything because she's too gentle. If you can believe that."

We all laughed, rather nervously, and Pomfrey came back out to check over Remus's various cuts and bruises. She said they were all healing fast, thanks to the magic salve, and he could leave whenever he felt ready, but he was to come back if the cuts reappeared or if he didn't feel like being in public. Remus thanked her and we helped him get up. Someone had brought him a change of clothes since he was no longer in his pajamas. It was almost lunch and we were all starving, none of us having gotten breakfast, so we decided to head down to the Great Hall early. Maybe we'll run into Lily and Brandon and I can question them about what they've been doing all day. Yep that sounds good. James and Sirius had to help Remus walk since his feet were still a little raw. His face turned red from having to be helped due to his self inflicted injuries. Lily smiled encouragingly at him and his face went slightly back to normal.

The Hall was already open so we just strolled right in to our spots in the middle of the table. I sat next to Lily and on the other side James and Sirius sat with Remus between them. For some weird reason they were serving tacos. I have never seen tacos at Hogwarts ever. The house elves must be feeling a little spontaneous. And Mexican. I tried looking for Lily at the table, but I couldn't find her. I saw Brandon though and he had a black eye. What did he do to Lily?! I jumped out of my seat so fast I almost took the entire bench with me. Before I could  
storm over Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"That blonde prat, Brandon, has a black eye and I want to know what he did to Lil-Hermione for her to do that to him. Now let go so I can nicely persuade him to tell me."

"Calm down. Hermione's over there at the Slytherin table with Severus and she looks fine. You can ask her what happened later. Don't make a scene. It'll probably make everything worse."

"Can you stop being the voice of reason for one second and just let a guy make a fool of himself?"

"No. Now sit down and shut up."

"Bleh. Who says I have to listen to you?"

"Do what she says Ron. Trust me," James said.

"Fine, but I want you all to know that I am sitting down because I want to. Not because she told me to."

"Sure, sure."

I stuck my tongue out at her while I sat down and put some bloody random tacos on my plate. I swear if he hurt her there will be hell to pay.

**AN: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

(Lily's [2] point of view)

After James explained to us about Remus's dad we helped him clean up the dorm. Somehow Lily managed to persuade James to let us clean the entire dorm. I think Sirius is a hoarder because most of his things were trash and the underneath of his bed looked like a war zone. When we  
finished the room was hardly recognizable. Frank thanked us and James just kind of mumbled. I think he misses the mess. Lily, Alice, their friend Mary, and I went back down stairs so James and Frank could have some privacy to get ready. When we got back to the common room Brandon was waiting for me.

"Hermione, will you please accompany me to the library?"

I heard laughter from up the boy's staircase.

"Okay. Is that okay with you Lily? Or should I wait for Sirius and Ron?"

"No it's fine. You can see them later."

"Cool. Well, Brandon lets go."

"After you." He gestured toward the portrait hole and even did a little bow. This time there was laughter directly behind me and I turned to see that James had come down from the dorm. Lily whacked him on the head and I heard him mumble something about domestic violence. I rolled my eyes at their squabble and made my way out of the common room. Brandon came out a few seconds after I did and walked politely beside me on the way to the library. Honestly his behavior is really starting to freak me out. Both times I talked to him he didn't seem to even posses manners and know he's walking around like the Duke of Wellington or something. When we got to the library he escorted me, yeah escorted, to a table in the back of the library. He held out the chair for me then scooted it in when I sat down. He excused himself to go find a book he needs and I told him to take his time. I leaned back in my chair and looked around the library. There was a couple people there, most of them in the front, and I saw Severus was sitting by himself at a table isolated from everyone else. He was working intently on something and I was reminded of the last time I talked to him and how he acted coldly toward me. Maybe it had something to do with the last time we were here or when I blew him off to sit with James at dinner. I should probably go over and talk to him. I was about to get out of my seat when Brandon came back with the book he wanted. He saw I was about to get up and put the book down on the table.

"Where are you going Hermione?"

"I need to talk to Severus. I'll come back."

"You want to talk to a bloody Slytherin? Why? They're no good slime balls who only want to hex everything that breathes."

"Well I can see your manners are gone, and don't you talk that way about Severus. He's different from all the other Slytherins."

"For your information I was only being mannerly so I could ask you out to Hogsmeade and ensure that you would say yes."

By now or voices were raised and we were drawing the attention of the people around us including Severus.

"You were trying to manipulate me into a date with you? Wow, you are pathetic Brandon."

"Well at least I'm better then that good for nothing bastard of a Slytherin you hang out with."

I didn't even bother with my wand, I just punched that smug prat right in the face. He fell backwards into the aisle and looked up at me with surprise evident on his face. I turned to look at Severus to see if he had heard and I saw him standing a few feet away with his wand almost out of his pocket. He looked with disbelief at me and I smiled and shrugged my shoulders at him. Brandon was still on the floor and I walked away without helping him up. I grabbed Severus's arm and marched us out of the Library before Madam Pince could kick me out. I kept walking till we were far enough away from the library that I could breathe again without huffing in frustration. I let go of Severus and leaned against a post protruding from the corridor wall.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Severus."

"I hear stuff like that all the time. I still just can't believe you punched him in the face. Don't girls usually slap?"

"Yeah well I'm not your typical girl."

We laughed for awhile at the overall audacity of the situation. I grew tired of leaning and slumped down to sit on the floor. Severus joined me. We sat there for awhile in silence and finally I asked him why he acted coldly to me yesterday.

"I'm sorry I came off as cold it's just that when I'm in a hurry or busy I tend not to take into account other people."

"That's it? Good. I thought you were mad at me or something and I needed to fix it."

"No I could never be mad at you. You punched a boy in the face because he insulted me. That shows true kindness."

We laughed again for awhile then my stomach growled reminding me that I had not eaten breakfast. I noticed Severus was wearing a watch and I  
picked up his arm to look at the time. It was two minutes till lunch so I suggested we head down to the Great Hall so I can silence the beast in my tummy. Severus agreed and we walked down talking about the expression on Brandon's face when I punched him. We reached the hall and headed over to the Slytherin table. For some reason there was tacos for lunch. Severus and I were both surprised and ate them skeptically. A couple minutes later I heard a bench scraping against the floor from the Gryffindor table. I looked up to see my James trying to wrestle his way out of the grasp of Lily. Guess he saw Brandon. After we ate the rest of our lunch Severus said he needed to finish his work in the library. I volunteered to join him, but he said he needed to be alone. Once I was alone on the entry way I turned back into the Great Hall to see if James and them were still there. They were, but James had somehow escaped Lily and was now making his way towards Brandon. Deciding he had been punched enough for one day I ran after James and pulled him back towards the others.

"Lil-Hermione! Let me go!"

"Ron leave it alone."

"No! I want to know what he did to Lil-"

He stopped talking and stared at me. Then his eyes got all wide and he pointed his finger at me.

"I didn't realize I was talking to you."

"Yeah I kind of figured."

"Let's go sit back down."

I followed him back to their spot at the table and sat next to him and Lily. I looked across to Remus and he looked a lot better then this morning. He caught me staring at him and his face reddened and he smiled nervously. I smiled back encouragingly. It looked like they were all about done with their lunch except for Sirius and James. They each had about ten tacos on their plates and were looking at each other determinedly. I was about to ask what was going on when Sirius shouted 'Go!' and they began to devour their tacos with gusto. Sirius finished his five seconds before James who upon losing began to pout and refused to talk to Sirius. Thankfully it didn't last long because about a minute later James forgot and asked Sirius about whether or not there was quidditch practice now.

"Bloody hell I forgot all about that! And I'm the captain! James we better get going if we're going to get there before the rest of the team."

"Right. Remus will you be okay?"

"Yes I'll be fine. I have Lily, Ron, and Hermione to keep me company and make sure I don't go out rampaging or committing murders."

"Very funny Remus. Alright lets go Sirius."

"Bye James," Lily said. James turned around and leaned over the table to kiss her goodbye. My James and Sirius made kissy noises and kissed the  
air. When James was done he turned around and punched Sirius in the arm while Lily whacked my James on the head. Finally Sirius and James walked out to the pitch while Sirius grumbled on about finding new friends. Since we were now all done with lunch Lily suggested we go watch them at practice. We had nothing better to do so we agreed with her and headed out after them. It was relatively windy outside and leaves of different colors were blowing around. The air was chilly and there were clouds scattered throughout the sky. I buttoned up my coat and used the rubber band around my wrist to put my hair up. We arrived at the pitch and climbed up into the first row. On the other side of the stands was a couple of Slytherins. I assumed they were the Slytherin quidditch team here to see if they could catch some tips about how to beat Gryffindor. Well as long as  
they were quiet I could ignore them.

"Hermione can you tell me why Brandon had a black eye so I can stop freaking out and devising ways to kill him?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well he was being all mannerly and asked me to go to the library with him so I went. When we got there he left to  
go get a book and I noticed Severus was sitting a couple of tables away so I was getting up to talk to him when Brandon came back and started yelling at me for wanting to talk to a Slytherin. He also told me that he was only being mannerly to get me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"And that's why you punched him?"

"No, I punched him because he went on to insult Severus."

"You punched him because he insulted Severus?"

"Yep."

"Good. I thought he hurt you or something and you had to defend yourself against him using your brute strength and cunning wit!"

"Your weird Ron. Why are you so weird?"

"I blame my ancestors."

"Hey!"

Lily thwacked him on the head, again, and demanded an apology from him. He gave her one, but only after she twisted his arm. Why is everyone so violent? After that we watched the practice in silence except for the occasional comment from James about their form or their passing skills. The sun was beginning to set causing the sky turn a mixture of orange, yellow, red, lavender, and a little bit of blue. They finished their practice and headed back into the locker rooms. We got up off the stands and headed down to the outside of the locker rooms. We waited for about ten minutes before they came out. James and Sirius were the last to leave the locker room. Remus made a joke about them taking more time to get ready then girls which earned him a slap from Lily and punch in the arm from both Sirius and James. These people have violence issues. It was almost dinner so we headed out of the cold, back inside to the always toasty castle. Someone, Sirius, kept tripping my James into mud puddles and by the time we came into the entrance hall he was in need of a shower. We all laughed at his appearance and then he stormed up the stairs to the dorm to change.

"And we call Sirius a drama queen," James teased.

James came back down ten minutes later wearing the same clothes except they were now sopping wet and no longer covered in mud.

"What did you do?" Remus asked.

"Well decided I didn't want to get more clothes dirty today so I just got in the shower wearing these and wiped off all the mud."

"You are not normal. Did Mom and Dad drop you on your head as a baby?"

"Possibly, but I know for a fact Teddy did. There's a picture in my room of him caught in the act."

"My son?"

"Yeah. He's awesome, well when he's not around Victoire."

"Your cousin you tried to feed to the squid?"

"Yeah. She's his fiancée now so he has to listen to her."

"He's getting married?"

"Yeah and he just got the job he wanted at the auror office."

"Wow, sounds like he has a good life."

"Yep. Anyways enough talk about the future it's dinner time and I'm about to cave in from hunger."

We all went into the Great Hall and sat down in the usual spots. The dinner tonight looked normal enough for Hogwarts. We talked about random things and when we were finished we headed up to the dorm. The spots by the fireplace were empty so we headed over there and got situated. Sirius took out exploding snap and we played for about an hour until Sirius got tired of losing and suggested we play chess instead. Lily and James opted out and went to go stroll the castle alone before they had to make their rounds. Remus agreed to play him and my James and I watched  
them.

The match took another hour, I guess Sirius is really good at chess, and Remus won. Sirius got all pouty and sat in his chair in silence. We all stared at him for awhile until he broke out laughing because the expression on our faces were apparently hilarious. It was going on nine o'clock and Remus  
had to leave to go do rounds with James and Lily. Sirius and James decided they wanted to go to their dorm and I didn't feel like joining them so I went to mine. There was no one in there so I got out my potions book and continued to edit it. By the time everyone else was coming in it was almost eleven and I decided it was late enough for me to go to sleep. I got ready in the bathroom and then went back to my bed. That girl Mary K. was in a heated conversation with Morgan over her clothes or something. It took awhile for their conversation to die down and give me a chance to finally, go to sleep.

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

(James's [2] point of view)

Sunday went by without anything exciting. When I woke up in the morning it was raining and continued to do so until after dinner. Remus was gloomy all day and wouldn't come out of the dorm. Sirius tried everything he could think of, even promising to be less of a prat, if he would just come down. Lily ended up having to explain to Sirius that Remus just needed some time to mourn. This made him depressed and dreary so James and I ended up having to carry Sirius with us to the Room of Requirement. He wasn't as heavy as he looked. Once there James had walked thrice in front of the wall and ushered us in quickly so as not to be seen. The room had turned itself into the perfect hideaway on a rainy day. There was a lit fireplace in the center of the room with plush couches surrounding it. There was a bookshelf in the far right-hand corner with a recliner situated to face one of the windows. On the other side of the room there were shelves full of aged chess boards and playing cards. Both Lilies went over to the bookshelf and took turns reading through the various books there. I had dropped Sirius onto the couch and went over to the shelves to grab a chess board. James had gone down to the kitchens with his invisibility cloak and came back with a tray of hot chocolates, sandwiches, and treacle tarts. We ate them by the fireplace, even Sirius, and then everyone went on to do their own thing. The Lilies back to the books, Sirius to moping on the couch, and James and I played chess. Eventually it came time for dinner and we went down to the hall. Remus didn't come down so when we were all done James brought him up a bowl of soup. He wouldn't talk so James left it on the bedside table. We hung out in the common room for awhile until the girls decided they wanted to go to sleep. We bid them goodnight and stayed down there for awhile, but eventually we grew bored and headed up to bed. Remus never touched his soup.

*

I woke up Monday morning to the sound of quiet arguing. I popped my head out from under the covers and saw James trying to get Remus out  
of bed. Sirius was still in his bed with various pillows over his head probably trying to drown out the sound of James's persisting so he could get a few more minutes of sleep. I got out of bed and looked at the watch on James's bedside table. It was seven o'clock. Breakfast had started and there was two hours before my first class. I decided I didn't want to be there when Remus eventually got out of bed, so I went into the bathroom took a shower and got dressed. I went to brush my teeth when I remembered I never brewed Albus's breath purifier potion for Potions. Did anyone? I poked my head out of the bathroom.

"Did any of you do the assignment for Potions?"

"What assignment?" Sirius mumbled from under his pillows.

"The assignment where we had to make our own potion. It's due today."

"What?" Remus shouted while springing out from under his covers, "Merlin I forgot all about that. I haven't even started yet."

He started pacing around the room trying to figure out what to do.

"Remus calm down you can jump on board with me and Lily. She finished it Friday and I wrote up the description. It's a new hair straightner potion.  
Lily wanted to do something more potiony and thoughtful, but I told her to take the easy route for once."

"James I can't do that. I need to make my own. If I go the library now maybe I can find something before Charms and then we have a break before Potions. Yeah I think I can do it. "

He stopped his pacing and got ready in less then three minutes then drank the cold soup from last night for breakfast. We watched him the entire time and I think I saw Sirius's eyes glaze over. When he left we all got back to getting ready and went down to the common room at around seven thirty. My Lily wasn't down there yet and I bean to panic because I forgot how long it takes to brew Albus's potion. Thankfully she came down five seconds after I almost started a nervous breakdown.

"Lil-Hermione! Quick I need you!"

"What?"

"How long does that breath potion take to brew? I forgot."

"About an hour."

"Okay good cause, I like my breath minty."

"Whatever Ron."

We all headed down to breakfast after explaining why Remus wasn't there, my Lily looked at me skeptically, and sat down at the end of the table  
near the door. They were serving a buffet of waffles. There were blueberry, banana, chocolate chip, regular. It was a waffle palooza! Dumbledore was down there and he told everyone that he had been having a hankering for waffles for a long time. Whatever, there were waffles! Sirius, James, and I ate about five of every kind. By the time we had to go to class I felt like I was going to throw up.

We left my Lily in the corridor near her first class and ended up being the first ones to ours again. Lily had us sit near the front, again, because she was certain Flitwick would start the new lesson today. Everyone else came into class, Severus sat behind me, which creeped me out, and Flitwick  
apparently had been in there the whole time. He had been behind his desk so we couldn't have seen him. And again instead of starting a new lesson he went on about the proper use of wand handling because in his other classes he didn't give the lecture to last time had horrible technique, so he wanted to make sure we knew what to do. I zoned out and started looking around. I realized Remus wasn't sitting next to us and was instead all the way in the back pouring over various potion and spell books. I guess he couldn't find an idea. I watched him for the rest of the class, thank Merlin it wasn't a double period like Thursday, and when the bell rang he jumped and dumped his books on the floor. That girl Mandy, who I hadn't realized was in this class too, helped him pick them up. He walked out of the class with her and I can only hope he's going to ask her out. We left the class and decided to just roam around the halls until Potions started.

"So Ron, what's your brother like?" Lily asked.

"Albus? Well he's, uh, give me a sec."

"He's in Slytherin right?"

"Yeah. So he's like them, but he's also like me, sorta. He's smarter then me, like Hermione, and he's ambitious and dependable. Yeah so he's okay, but he's still annoying and he pesters me about school work and the future. He's like my mom and dad when I'm at school."

"He sounds like Remus. Minus the Slytherin part," Sirius said.

"Well he sounds like a good person. I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to meet him. It would have been nice to meet all my grandchildren. Ew, I'm a grandma."

"Don't say that. Cause that means I'm a grandpa. But I'm probably one of those cool grandpas that give presents and candy out all the time."

"You would be one of those. My other grandpa just talks about muggle stuff all the time and my grandma tries to fatten me up."

"The fatten you up part sounds heavenly. I wouldn't mind to have someone cook for me."

"Sirius don't you live with James? I think his mom cooks for you plenty," Lily said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't try to fatten me up. There's a difference."

"Speaking of my mother, she hasn't written me in a while. I'm starting to worry about her. My dad went on a mission for the order a couple days before school started and I'm not sure if he's back yet."

"Have you written her?" I asked.

"No, I did not think of that. Normally she writes me first, so yeah. I'll write her tonight."

We walked in silence for a few minutes just thinking to ourselves. I thought about Albus and how I had to describe him to the others. Normally I don't talk to Albus at school, or at home for that matter. We don't normally see eye to eye. Lily and him get along way better. They don't have the playful relationship we have, but they're more alike. Actually I don't think I've talked to Albus in a couple weeks. He's the only member of our family in another house except Molly, she's in Hufflepuff, so I don't get to see him as often as I could. The only time I ever see him alone is when he's in the library and I don't normally go in there so it doesn't count. I don't even know what his favorite color is or his favorite quidditch team. In fact I know like nothing about him. This worries me. I know more about the captain of puddlemore united then I do my own brother. First thing I do when I get back, I'm talking to my brother.

"Has anyone seen Peter lately?" Sirius asked.

"I thought I saw him in Herbology the other day, but when I turned around he was gone", Lily said.

"I think him and his girlfriend are skipping classes because I saw them Friday heading into a broom closet during Transfiguration," James contributed to the conversation.

"Weird. His girlfriend's corrupting him."

We went back to our silent thinking and somehow we had ended up near the Divination room.

"How in the heck did we get up here? Do any of you remember climbing stairs?"

"No, but we should probably get back down to the Potions room. Class is starting soon."

We walked back down the many, many stairs to the Potions room. When we got in front of the class we saw a few students milling about, including Remus. Mandy wasn't with him so I figured he somehow ditched her to work on his potion. I was hoping I was wrong. He walked over to us and waved. I decided to just ask him about Mandy.

"So Remus, where's Mandy?"

"Oh well she hadn't done her potion either so the two of us did one together. She's in there right now writing out the description."

"If she's in there then why can't we go in the class?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Slughorn had to leave for a minute and told us we could stay in there to finish, but we couldn't let anyone else in. I came out here to wait  
for you guys."

"Did you ask Mandy out?" James asked.

His entire face turned bright red.

"No, not yet. There wasn't the perfect time, so I'm just going to wait until the opportunity presents itself."

"Remus the opportunity has been presenting itself for the past hour. Just ask her out," Sirius groaned.

Remus didn't have a chance to answer because Slughorn came back and opened the class to everyone.

"I hope you all have your potions ready to brew. I don't want to hand out any failing grades." He looked directly at Sirius when he said this. I don't think he's his favorite student. "Oh and for those of you that have already finished you may leave or help out the remaining members of the class who have yet to complete theirs."

A couple students left the class, including Severus and Mandy, and James, Lily, and Remus went over to us to help out Sirius. I looked in my bag for the directions to make Albus's potion and I couldn't find them. I kept looking and noticed a whole in the pocket I had put them in just big enough for a folded piece of paper to slip through. There's no way I can find it. We walked pretty much everywhere in the castle. I was starting to panic when I remembered that Lily knew the directions so if I can only get her to come here and help me I'm saved! Oh, but wait, how am going to explain to Slughorn why I need permission to get my sister. I'll tell him that she came up with it with me and I can only remember half so I need to get her. Yeah I'll do that. I walked over to him and explained to him why I needed my sister. He gladly gave me permission to go get her. I was about to head out the door when I realized I had no idea what class she had. Maybe Lily knows. I walked back over to my table where she was helping  
Sirius.

"Lily do you know what class Hermione has right now?"

"Yeah she has Herbology. Why?"

"No reason, well, bye!"

I raced out of the classroom, through the corridors, and out to the greenhouses. I found her in greenhouse number three working with Puffapods. I  
grabbed her arm yelled to professor Sprout that it was an emergency and ran back to Potions. The whole time I was running she tried to slow me down, but I kept going. When we arrived back in the classroom she had sparks in her eyes and her face was flushed. I ignored her obvious annoyance and anger and brought her over to a table in the back. When I let go of her she began yelling at me.

"James what the hell are you doing? I was in the middle of a very important lesson. And what's this emergency you were talking about?"

"I need you to make me Albus's potion."

"What? Ron your breath doesn't stink so I think you can live without it." She turned to leave and I had to yank her by the arm back over to me.

"I need you to make it because we were supposed to make our own potion for class, and I decided to use Albus's because it hasn't been made yet, and I don't know how to do it, so I need you to do it for me."

"I knew you needed it for something like this. Ron this is cheating. I'm not helping you."

'Oh come on Lil-Hermione! It's not like it's going to count. We're not staying here forever." I gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted. I could see her give in.

"Fine. But don't get in my way."

"Yes! Thank you! You are the most wonderfullest sister in the whole wide world!"

I watched her get everything ready and I gave her ingredients when she needed them. She was almost done when she pushed her hair out of her face and I watched, in what seemed like slow motion, as a strand of her hair fell into the potion. Great now it's going to taste like Lily's shampoo. I was going to voice this out loud to her when I heard her shriek and step away from the potion. I looked down at it and noticed it was bubbling and  
foaming. It was green, but now it had turned a purple color. I was about to get a closer look when the whole thing exploded all over the classroom and everybody. Where it had landed on my skin, which was all over, it started to sting and get fizzy. I looked around and noticed it was happening to everyone else it had gotten on except Lily, somehow she was fine. Slughorn ushered everyone out of the classroom and he walked us all to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey went into a frenzy trying to get the purple gunk off of everyone. When she was done getting it off a couple kids had purple marks on their arms and faces. She asked Slughorn to go get Dumbledore so he could look at the marks because she couldn't figure out how to get them off. He ran, well slowly jogged, out of the infirmary and returned a few minutes later accompanied by Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked over everyone and suggested to just leave them there for perhaps they would go away on their own, and if they didn't, or began to hurt, that she should come get him again.

"Professor Slughorn may I ask what potion your class was brewing when this happened?"

"They were all brewing their own potions today Dumbledore. It could have been anyone of them."

"It was mine professor," I said.

Dumbledore looked at me and Lily curiously and I saw something occur to him.

"If you don't mind Poppy may I take some of the purple goo you scraped off the children."

"Yes of course. I put it in this jar." She handed it to him and he looked it over with interest.

"Mr. and Miss Thomas would you please accompany me back to my office."

"Of course professor."

We followed him out of the room and up to his office. His password had changed from lemon drops to chocolate frogs. We sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Can you two tell me exactly what happened before the potion exploded and why Lily was in a seventh year class when she has Herbology right  
now?"

Of course he would know that.

"Well professor we had to make our own potion for class and I decided to use one my brother had come up with. I figured it was okay cause he made it in the future. Anyway Lily is the only one besides him who know how to make it, so I had to get her in order to make the potion. Well as she was brewing it a piece of her hair fell into the potion and turned it fizzy and purple. Then it exploded."

"So Miss Thomas's hair fell into an ordinary potion and caused it to explode."

"Yes."

"Refresh my memory, can you two tell me what color the smoke was that transported you here?"

"Yeah it was purple. Why?"

"Well the potion turned a purple color before exploding and the wand produced a purple smoke before transporting you. Give me a minute here to  
think."

He looked over the purple gunk for awhile then he went into one of his cabinets and took out Lily's wand. He did some tests with his wand and  
some powder he had in a drawer on both the wand and the gunk. He then asked for a strand of Lily's hair. She gave it to him a little nervously. He took it and placed it on a tissue on his desk. He then took out a clear powder and sprinkled it over the three objects. The powder on all three things glowed a bright blue. His eyes widened and he turned to look at the two of us.

"I think I've figured out where the unknown magical properties in the wand came from." He looked at Lily for a second then spoke again.

"I believe they cam from you, Miss Potter."

**AN: Only a couple chapters left then I hope to start a new story. Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

(James's [2] point of view)

Three minutes have passed since Dumbledore told s about Lily and all that's happened is the powder stuff stopped being blue. Lily has refused to look at either of us and just keeps staring at her hair in horror. I've tried to ask questions, but Dumbledore just gives me a look that say "don't talk". I take another glance at my sister and see that she is know looking at Dumbledore with an emotionless expression. Then she opens her mouths to speak.

"I would like to know what makes you think that I have magical properties other than your basic wizarding magic."

Dumbledore looked back down at the gunk, the wand, and Lily's hair, then he peered back up at us and sighed.

"Miss Potter as you witnessed I spread a clear powder over the three objects on my desk. First the potion and the wand, and lastly your strand  
of hair. This powder is specially designed to identify whether or not unknown components came from a specific magical source. This powder can either stay clear, meaning the components did not come from the source, turn red, meaning there is a possibility that the components came from the source, or turn, as you saw, bright blue. This last color means that the components in the objects have indeed come from the specified source . Since the powder over the potion, wand, and hair turned blue in color all the unknown magical components came from your strand of hair and therefore you."

"So your basically saying I put something from me, in the potion to make it explode and somehow the wand."

"Yes, that is basically what I have concluded."

"But how did it get in me? Where did it come from? Why hasn't this happened before?"

"Actually Lily, there was that time in your first year when your potion sparked for no reason and the one time mom let us play with the ingredients in the kitchen and the food we prepared came out purple. I remember you yelled at me for putting food coloring in it and all along it was just you.  
I think you owe me an apology."

"Your right, I always thought that potion sparking was a freak incident, and I'm not apologizing, but that doesn't explain how it's in me."

"I believe I have an idea. This instance isn't unheard of, there have been wizards over time who experienced odd happenings with their magic only to find out it was them causing it. These wizards all happen to be female and somewhere along the line related. From this one can only assume that  
you inherited these magical properties."

"So she got them from our mom? But how come she doesn't have them?" I asked.

"Surprisingly it may have not been her at all. I never said it had to be woman to pass on the magic, men could also be carriers and just not have it expressed."

"So I could have gotten it from my dad?"

"Precisely."

"Wait how could she have gotten it from our dad if our grandma is a muggle born?"

"Again Mr. Potter you have jumped to the conclusion that it has to be a woman to pass on the magic. Your father could have inherited the magic from his father and he could have inherited it from either his mother or his father and we still can't rule out your mother. She may have passed it on to Lily, but have not expressed it herself. We may never exactly know which one passed it on."

"So potentially Lily, Albus, or myself could pass it on to our children?"

"Lily is the most likely out of all of you to pass it on because she expresses it now. Neither your brother nor you could even have the possibility to pass it on. Do you both understand now?"

"Yes professor. I inherited the magic from either my mother or father."

"Correct. Now the only thing left to figure out is why the magic reacted the way it did with the potion and your wand."

Dumbledore became silent for a minute, thinking about why it happened. While he was doing this I looked around his office trying to figure out what things were. Over in the corner by the window there was a dark, decorative cabinet with the door slightly ajar and a glowing light coming out through the opening. Right behind his desk there was a perch for a bird with ashes lining the bottom. Portraits of the various headmasters I never noticed before were all looking directly at us with obvious interest in their expressions. Lastly, there were various spinning trinkets scattered about  
and multiple cabinets and dressers lining the wall probably containing even more magical stuff then what was already visible. At last Dumbledore turned his gaze back onto us and I was ready to hear what he had come up with.

"I think I have figured out why. The magic inside you, Lily, is the purest kind of magic there is. So pure in it's nature that it can only affect and be affected by other pure substances. The potion you were creating must have contained such an ingredient. Both pure components in close contact caused a reaction and therefore for the potion to explode. Now the wand is a different story."

"The core of your wand contains the hair of a unicorn, the purest magical creature alive. Such purity in contact with the magic inside you caused  
the occurrence of the smoke that ultimately took you back in time. I believe the breaking of the tip caused the exposure to some part of you. Now the era to which you traveled had to be specific to both the wand and the magic though. So the fact that you came here means that both elements had a specific connection to this time period. The wand came from your father's godfather's vault at Gringotts. I'm going to assume here that his godfather was Mr. Black."

He looked at us for approval so we nodded our heads to affirm him.

"Good. The wand did not come from Mr. black though so I can only assume it came from one of his relatives. Since wands with that specific core normally choose females I can infer that it was possibly his cousin or aunt. I know for a fact his mother had dragon heart string as her core so she can be ruled out. The wand then must have been in the possession of its owner during this time. Since the smoke had to bring you to a place tied to both the wand and the magic it must have brought you here mostly due to the owner of the wand since your relatives containing the magic span over centuries. "

"That explains why were in this time, but why did we come to Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Wherever you happened to be at the time of the reaction is where you would have been sent. For instance, if you had been in France you would have been transported to France during this time period."

"Okay that makes sense. But now since we know why we came here how are we going to get back?"

"I believe the instance must be recreated, but instead of sending you back in time the smoke will send you into the future at the exact moment you left."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well the smoke has to send you somewhere connected to both items and the next possible time frame is in the future from whence you came."

"So potentially we could go back right now?" I asked.

"Potentially yes, but it will need some preparing such as the modification of the memories of Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Black, and Lupin. Plus those of professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and myself. Furthermore we have to put you in the dungeons where you first arrived because if we did it in my office you would return to your time in this office. Also I suspect you would like to say goodbye to everyone."

"Wait, we get to keep our memories?"

"Yes. Since you are from the future I see no problem in letting you keep the memories of your time here as long as you both promise to never attempt to come back."

He looked directly at me and I tried to hide my face as best as I could.

"Now I believe it is almost dinner so you both of you may be excused. "

"Dinner! That means we've missed lunch and both our classes afterward. How are we-oh. Never mind, that doesn't matter anymore since we're leaving tomorrow."

I looked at Lily as if she was insane for even thinking about that and she just shrugged her shoulders in response. I continued staring at her while Dumbledore talked.

"If there isn't any more questions you both may go now. I will summon all of you tomorrow morning before classes start. Goodnight."

We got up out of our seats rather abruptly and walked out of his office. Right before the door closed I looked back and saw Dumbledore staring at his desk with a grave expression on his face. I could only hope that it had nothing to do with us.

**AN: Mostly talking I know, but pretty interesting stuff right? Only one more chapter left then adió s for this story. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter will be switching back and forth between James's [2] and Lily's [2] point of view. Sorry if you get confused.**

(Lily's [2] point of view)

I feel tainted, branded almost. I know Dumbledore said the magic in me is one of the purest types out there, but I just feel contaminated somehow. What this magic is capable of just scares me. Potions explode when my hair falls in them, wands send me back in time when I sweat on them, and who knows what will happen with spells I haven't yet attempted and, above all else, it's hereditary. I could pass this on to my kids! What happens if I have an evil child and they find out how to use this magic for world domination! Merlin, I'm starting to sound like James. Speaking of James, he has been awfully quiet ever since we left Dumbledore's office. I would have expected him to shout off about ten different theories about what I could do with my magic. Is he in shock or something? I stopped staring blankly ahead and turned to look at him. His eyes were distant and had a far-off other worldly look about them, and his face conveyed that of a scholar's deep in thought. Bloody hell James is thinking!

"Are you all right?" I asked him. He didn't seem to hear me so I had to turn to yelling.

"Ron!" This time he heard me and almost ran into the wall.

"Holy hell Lily. What was that for?"

"It's Hermione remember, and that was because you were deep in thought and it scared me. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, uh nothing just wondering what we'll have for dinner on our last night in the past."

"Should have figured. Food has always been the highlight of your life. Oh, and quidditch."

He chuckled then went back to "thinking". I continued to look at him wondering why he lied to me. I've seen his food thinking face and it was one of lust, not thought. He was keeping something from me. Something he thinks I shouldn't know or be bothered with. That scares me because James only ever keeps something form me if it's bad or dangerous and when ever he decides to clue me in, it's too late.

(James's [2] point of view)

I know she knows I lied to her, but I can't let her freak out about this. She already has enough to worry about with her new found magic. {Which I would totally find a way to use to rule the world or create an infinite supply of bananas to feed a monkey army that I would use to rule the world. Either way I'm ruling the world.} This whole thing with the wand and how it's the reason we're here just doesn't add up. That wand could be hundreds of years old with countless owners tied to it. What really bugs me is how we are supposed to get back. It seems too easy. Just recreate he scene and you go back to your time. No, it has to be more complex then that. I mean the way we got here seemed easy enough, but it was all a mere coincidence that I broke Lily's wand and sent us here. For all we know the wand could send us even farther into the past or send us skyrocketing hundreds of years into the future. Nothing is concrete, not even the evidence or Dumbledore's theory. More then any of that is the expression I saw on Dumbledore's face when we left his office. It was grave, it was dark, it was full of despair, and it had hopelessness written all over it. On the off chance it wasn't about us could only mean it had something to do with Voldemort which still isn't good when you think about it.

I put all of this out of my mind for now when we walked into the Great Hall. We headed over to where Sirius, Lily, and them were all sitting. They looked concerned and I could tell they had a bunch of questions, but it would have to wait till we got up to the dorm. My Lily excused herself to go sit with Severus. She's probably going to tell him goodbye. After she left I piled food onto my plate, which consisted of spaghetti, potatoes, and a bunch of bread. Someone cleared their throat in a I'm-trying-to-talk way, so looked up.

"What did Dumbledore tell you?" James asked.

"Not now. I'll tell you everything back in the dorm where there's privacy."

"That bad?" Sirius asked.

"You could say that."

(Lily's [2] point of view)

I walked over to the Slytherin table and scanned the crowd for Severus. I was about to conclude he wasn't there when I felt someone tap on my  
shoulder.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

Of course he was behind me. When is he ever where I think he is?

"Looking for you actually. I need to talk to you. Can we go to the library?"

"Of course. I wasn't in the mood for eating anyway."

"Me either."

He looked at me curiously then started walking towards the doors. I had to jog a little to catch up to him. He always takes me off guard when he abruptly starts walking. What seemed like five seconds later we were heading toward the table in the back of the library. We sat down and he looked at me. There was awkward silence for awhile until I realized he was waiting for me to speak. I decided to just get to the point.

"I'm leaving Severus. Hogwarts I mean. My dad got a job in France so he wants us all to move out there."

"When?" He didn't look very shocked.

"Tomorrow morning before classes. I wanted to say goodbye to you before then. Your probably the only friend, aside form well Lily and them, that  
I've made here."

"When did you find out you were leaving?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Really? I don't think I believe that."

"Honestly, it was ten minutes ago, give or take a few. My dad owled us right before dinner. He does that a lot; tells us we're moving two hours before we leave. Please don't be hurt Severus."

"To be honest you're the only decent friend aside form Lily I've ever had and now your leaving, so excuse me if I'm a little 'hurt'."

"I'm sorry this wasn't my choice. If it were up to me I would stay forever, but it's not. I'm going whether your okay or not. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. At least I told you instead of just leaving."

"I would have rather you done that."

"Severus! Be reasonable! Would you honestly prefer it that way?"

I can't believe he's acting like this. His face is cold and unemotional, but his words say he's hurt. It's so frustrating talking to him. I wish he would just calm down!

"Fine I'll calm down if that's what you want."

Did he just read my thoughts?

"Yes I did. I've been practicing Occlumency."

"So this whole time you've been reading my thoughts?" I started to make my mind blank of everything connecting me with the future.

"No. I've been respecting your privacy. I only hear them when they're strong, like when you thought-yelled for me to calm down."

"Oh, but if you wanted to you could hear all my thoughts?"

"Potentially. I'm not that good yet."

"All right, well are you okay now about me leaving?"

"I'm fine. It's just that you're the first person since, _her_, who didn't treat me as if I was the worst possible person on the planet."

He smiled sadly at me and stood up. He was walking away when I thought-yelled for him to turn around. He stopped and really smiled at me.

"No matter what anyone may say Severus, your not a bad guy. In fact I think on the inside, you're a hero."

He went to walk away again, but stopped and turned to look at me.

"Goodbye Lily."

(James's [2] point of view)

After Lily left no one said anything. We just ate our dinner in silence. Occasionally the spell would be broken and someone would ask to pass the bread, but other than that there was nothing. The whole time I kept replaying the conversation with Dumbledore in my head, trying to catch something I had missed or heard wrong, but it was all the same. Every now and then I thought I found a clue, something to prove he didn't really know what happened, but it left just as soon as it came. At last, after what seemed like forever, dinner was over and we could go up the dorms. As we exited the hall the silence was maintained. I scanned the growing crowd for Lily, but I couldn't catch any sight of her. When we reached the staircase she came running from around the corner. She looked frazzled and had a weird smile on her face. I almost asked what happened, but realized it wasn't as important as what we needed to discuss. I let the others walk ahead of us so I could talk it over with Lily about how we  
should tell them. At first she didn't catch on to what I was doing, so I had to grab her elbow to keep her in pace with me.

"We need to figure out how to tell them."

"What do you mean figure out. We don't have to hide anything from them. Let's just tell them exactly what Dumbledore told us. Your blowing  
this out of proportion James. I mean, it's not like we're in danger or there's a problem that could affect them. In fact, let me talk to them cause you're a bit of a drama queen when it comes to these things." She smirked at me and then stuck her tongue out.

"How rude, and here I am thinking you're a lady."

"Sod off, James."

"Ha! You said my real name. Who's the dunderhead now?"

"Knock it off. And I never called you a dunderhead, it was just implied."

"Har, har, your very clever. Oh dear, they're too far ahead now. We need to catch up."

"Oh dear? What are you Grandma?"

"Shut up."

We had to do a bit of jog-walking in order to catch up with them. Honestly, jog-walking seems to be more work than actual jogging, but at least your arms aren't flopping in the air all weird like. Anyways, I probably should have told Lily right then and there, that I had suspicions about are departure. I have a plan though; after my Lily explains everything to them I'm going to gauge their reactions, see if they catch anything odd or strange, and if they do, well at least Lily probably will, I'm going to tell them what I think and see if they agree. It's the only course of action I have right now instead of just blurting out my thoughts and hoping they don't dismiss it as craziness. At last we reach the common room, Remus says the  
password, yadda, yadda, yadda, and now we are in the dorm. Not surprisingly at all, Frank is in the room reading. He doesn't see us walk in, so we all just gather around his bed and stare at him. He glances up, screams bloody murder, and then Sirius tells him to leave. He's all grumbley about it, but he goes anyway.

"All right, um, can you all sit down? I feel too short talking to you while your standing up," my darling sister said.

"Of course Lily. Sirius off my bed," Remus ordered.

"But its so comfy. Come snuggle."

"Get off you creeper."

He still wouldn't budge so Remus had to flip him off the mattress. He landed with a thump and preceded to his bed all grouchy.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you everything Dumbledore said from the beginning. So,"

While Lily stood pacing by the window, describing in almost to much detail what Dumbledore had said, I started to look over the expressions of the others. Sirius seemed almost entranced, James looked interested, and Remus and Lily just looked like they were paying close attention. About halfway through Remus began to look skeptical. He seemed to begin to listen harder and when she was almost done he exchanged a look with  
Lily and their facial expressions were exact mirrors of each other. They didn't believe it either. At last Lily was done explaining, her face was all flushed and she was wringing her hands. She walked over and sat next to me. It as quiet for awhile as they soaked it in and then Remus began to say something.

"Lily I"

"Hold it there Moony. I need to say something first."

I attempted to get off the bed, but I forgot my feet were in the covers and I kind of just plopped on the floor dragging my comforter with me. I  
kicked a bit, got free, then went to stand where Lily had.

"So, before any of you express anything, hear me out. What Dumbledore says sounds logical, but it doesn't sound right. I don't get how the wand could be the main factor bringing us here. I mean, it could have countless owners and could have brought us anywhere. I think, and I'm not proud to say it, Dumbledore lied to us."

"James you can't be serious, that's insane. Why would Dumbledore lie to us? You all don't think this right?"

"Actually, I do", Remus said, "There's nothing concrete with his theory and Lily thinks this too."

"What about you Sirius and James. Do you think that?"

"Well now that James and Remus have put it that way, I agree with them," James said.

"I'm with James on this one. Sorry Lily."

"So what your all saying is that Dumbledore's a liar and we have no hope of getting home?"

"Lily no, that's not what we're saying! Just hear us out."

I started to walk towards her, but she jumped off the bed and ran over to the door. She stared at us trembling for awhile. Then, she ran.

(Lily's [2] point of view)

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening. Just when I thought everything was fixed and we were going home, Bam! Left turn! Why can't anything be simple? Maybe I should have listened to them, but I couldn't stand being in that room any longer. So now I'm running aimlessly around the halls, I think I'm somewhere on the second floor, and I have no idea what to do. All of a sudden my face is wet. Crap, I'm crying. I'm too distracted by my obvious despair that I don't see the stairs and I go tumbling down. I land on the ground outside a classroom door. I feel dizzy and there are purple spots everywhere. I stay there for awhile checking my various limbs for pain, but find nothing. I get up and start hobbling around. Somehow I reach the library and go inside.

There's barley anyone in there and the lights are dim. I start to make my way to a table when I feel woozy and fall to the floor. Now I'm crawling  
around between the rows of bookshelves and I stumble upon the restricted section. The door's ajar and I figure this is a good place for me to hide. I go inside and end up in a row way at the back. The place screams of neglect and abandonment. There's cobwebs everywhere and dust bunnies the size of cats. I look around at the books and they all seem sinister and none of them have titles. Suddenly I hear a voice. It's ragged and feminine and it's whispering, "invenient me."

In a trance I start to crawl over to one of the shelves. I don't know how, but I know which book it is. The spine is uncreased and looks brand new. I touch the edge and suddenly my fingers are warm. Curious, I take the book from the shelf and open it. The pages begin to turn by themselves and a soft purple glow emits from it. I almost let go of it right there, but something compels me to hold on. At last it settles on a page with the heading "potentia." The page looks hundreds of years old and has pictures of beetles, flowers, and purple smoke. With an air of excitement, I begin to read it.

(James's [2] point of view)

Bloody hell Lily, why did you have to run? Can't anything be easy with you?

Sirius and I are running around the corridors looking for her. James and Lily went up to the towers and Remus to the basement. We agreed that if we didn't find her to just meet back up in the dorm and wait. Sirius keeps asking me questions about what Dumbledore said. It's starting to annoy me, but then he asks about the wand.

"So, the wand came from my family's vault?"

"Yeah."

"Dumbledore said he didn't know whose wand it is, but maybe I do. Can you describe it to me?"

"Yeah, it's white and it almost looks like a unicorn's horn, but it's skinnier. The handle has the engraving of flowers on it. Dad thinks they're lilies, that's why he gave it to her."

"Does the handle have an infinity sign on the bottom?"

"Yeah, it does. So does that mean you know whose it is?"

"Sort of. That wand didn't belong to anyone on my family."

We stop running somewhere around the main staircase.

"What do you mean?"

"This may sound strange, but I need you to bear with me."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"A couple years ago this woman visited our house. She was an Italian wizard, but there was something French about her. She was a friend of my mother's and needed a place to stay while she was in England. She seemed kind of off to me, so I steered clear of her while she was stayed there. But one night, around midnight, I heard noises in the attic. Not the normal house elf, strange wizard creatures noises, but human noises, like  
footsteps and talking. I climbed out of bed and went to have a look. I got to the top of the attic stairs and peered through the door. That woman was in there. She had a cauldron and these ingredient jars around her. The window was open and she was speaking a weird language, I think it was Latin. All of a sudden she took a wand out of her robe. She placed it in the cauldron and said some more stuff in Latin. I was so freaked out that I didn't stay for the rest and just ran back to my room. The next morning she was gone, but the wand was still there; just sitting on the kitchen table. I was the only one in there, so I examined the wand. It didn't seem to be anything but a regular wand. When my mom woke up she put it in the vault and that was the last time I saw it."

When he finished talking I was staring at the wall.

"Are you sure it's the same wand?"

"Positive. How many other wands have those markings?"

"Did you ever find out what the spell was?"

"No, but we need to find Lily. Now."

(Lily's [2] point of view)

My head swarms with what I just read. I can't make sense of it now, so I grab the book off the shelf and hide it under my shirt. I casually make my way to the front of the library and once outside the doors, I book it. Just as I'm rounding the corner, I ram right into James and Sirius. James starts shouting at me for running then he hugs me. I stare at him like he's crazy, cause I'm pretty sure he's had too many head injuries. I'm about to tell him about the book when they grab either side of me and start running to the stairs. We zip in and out of secret passages I had no idea even existed and in no time we're back at the portrait hole. We wait there for a second, for what I don't know, but my question is answered when Remus, James, and Lily come walking out the hallway. Lily hugs me and I can tell she feels the book under my shirt, I'm surprised it didn't fall out with all  
this running, but I signal for her to wait. We go inside and back up to the dorm. Frank is in there again and this time he leaves without conflict. I go to pull out the book, but James shouts for us to listen to him.

"While we were all searching for Lily, Sirius told me something very interesting and probably extremely important to the situation at hand."

Then he went on to explain about some Italian woman who spelled my wand. He then starts asking for suggestions about what the spell may have been. Everyone is thinking when I remember the book. I take it out and it opens to the page from before, but strangely without the glowing. Everyone looks shocked when I tell them how I found it. I have everyone gather around and I summarizes what it says for them.

"Basically the first page described the setup and purpose of the potion. The ingredients are billywigs, lilies, and iodine all grounded into a fine powder. At midnight on a waxing moon place The Wand in the powder. Use own wand to say the spell, which is on the other page in a different language. The purpose of this spell is to find the one with the power within and send them back to be used for The Master. It says the person with the spell determines the specifics, like when to send them back, and the ultimate goal is to create ultimate power."

"What's the spell Lily?" Remus asks.

"It's:  
hanc sume virgae, et impende potentia,  
Nam sit habens esse.  
remittunt una cum domino  
olim facta sunt, eos domum remittere."

"That sounds like Latin. One second I think I have a translation book somewhere."

Remus starts looking through his trunk and produces a giant, worn-out book.

"All right let me see."

I hold the book out for him and twenty minutes later, after much page flipping and over-analyzing, he has something.

"It's not a direct translation, but I think it's informative enough. It says:

Take this wand and bestow the power,

let it act for the one who possesses.

Send them back to unite with the master,

once the deeds are done, send them home."

"Okay, creepy, but how does that connect with me?"

"I don't know, but we need to go to Dumbledore."

(James's [2] point of view)

I think I broke a world record today with all this running. We look like weirdoes running around with two giant, ancient books. Why does his office  
have to be so far away? Someone left a quill on the floor and I somehow trip over it and tumble a couple feet. Everyone stops running and turns around, so I yell, "No, leave me behind. Save yourselves!" This earned me a kick from Lily right in the gut and no one helps me up. When I finally stand up everyone starts running again and finally, after many stairs and almost run-ins with perfects, we reach Dumbledore's office. Of course his passwords changed so we all start yelling random candy at the gargoyles.

"Lemon drop!"

"Acid pops!"

"Cockroach Clusters!"

"Licorice wands!"

"Jelly slugs!"

"Uh, exploding bon-bons!"

Nothing was working and we were starting to get desperate. Sirius started yelling off the names of wizard bands and James, not me, started yelling off quidditch jargon. Right when James yelled off bludger for the umpteenth time, it opened and out walked McGonagall looking extremely flustered.

"What is all this commotion about? You could wake half the castle"

"Not now Minerva we're on business!"

We all run past her up the stairs and at the last minute I grab her arm and pull her up with us. We burst through the door and find Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Lily walks to the front of the group and throws the book on his desk. He stares at it amused and then picks it up. He opens the book and the pages are all blank. Utterly shocked we all stare at it with our mouths open. He stares up at us and then hands the book to Lily. She takes it from him and instantly it opens to the page with the spell on it. She then holds it close to Dumbledore so he can read it. When he's finished he looks up and asks us what else we know. I turn to Sirius and he explains all about the Italian lady and the wand.

"Dumbledore, why?" Lily asks.

"Let me start from the beginning. The powder and the explanation of your powers Lily, were real, but how you got here was a lie. I knew what the wand was the moment I saw it. It's a legend, something from fables. When I took it to Ollivander he knew right away it was the wand from the stories."

"The Elder Wand?" I asked.

"No James not that, if you know what that is then you can probably figure out for yourself why it's not that."

"Oh yeah I forgot you,"

"Not now."

"Sorry."

"Now where was I? Ah, yes, the wand. It's the wand of The Sisters, a sort of wizard cult dedicated to the idea of Voldemort. They know of the kind of power in Lily and how, when used correctly, can be turned into an ultimate power source. Once enacted the wand has to be place in a pureblood's house, residing in the home country of their dedicated master. Once there it would find its way to the one. Once found the one would be sent back in time and the sisters would try to find them. Once found they take the one to their headquarters and drain them of their powers. Had they succeeded in doing this the power inside Lily would cease to exist forever and only be harbored inside their master, which in this case was Voldemort. Had they found Lily, all hope would be lost."

"Why didn't you just tell us this and save yourself all this trouble?" I ask.

"I was hoping to be able to send you back before I had to reveal any of this to you. There are people still out there, and in the future too, that still have these old beliefs and could want the power for themselves. Knowledge is power and in the wrong hands can be deadly weapon. I couldn't risk having this get out in the future. I'm sorry I tried to keep you in the dark."

For awhile no one talks, we're all just soaking it in, then Lily clears her throat.

"It's all right, but how are we going to get back now?"

"Well I believe the answer lies somewhere in this book. Now since only Miss Potter can open it, I need you to think very hard of what you need to accomplish. The book will know where to go."

He lets go of the book and returns the whole thing to Lily. She closes it and then shuts her eyes. She keeps repeating something, but it's too quiet to hear. Suddenly the pages begin to turn and settle on a different page. Lily reads it over once and then dictates what it says.

"It basically says that if the deed can't be done the way to return the person home is to: recreate the potion, place the wand and the essence of the one/persons in a cauldron, heat on low till it smokes purple and then white, let the smoke envelop those who you wish to return, and wait. The maker determines the specifics of the ritual."

After a minute or two Sirius almost-yells, "Well let's get cracking people", while clapping his hands and causing McGonagall to jump. I honestly forgot she was there.

(No one's point of view)

Dumbledore, McGonagall and the rest stood now in the potion room brewing the potion. It takes some time, and a little rummaging through  
Slughorn's drawers to find the billywigs, but in the end they complete it. Smuggling the smoking potion into the correct basement corridor took some careful sneaking around. At last they reach the right spot and place the cauldron against the wall. Lily and James exchange goodbyes with the marauders. There's an awkward moment when Sirius, tearing up, accidentally hugs the wrong James. As they're about to leave Lily gasps and runs over to Dumbledore. She whispers something in his ear and he tells her not worry and he'll handle it. With all the goodbyes said and hugs given, Lily and James go stand against the wall and wait for the smoke to envelop them.

Without warning, James and Lily find themselves surrounded by purple smoke with their McGonagall screaming for help. The smoke clears away and James and Lily exchange a glance.

"Cool your horses Minerva, it's just some smoke."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888

**AN: It's finished! Was it to your liking? I know the earlier chapters had no allusions what so ever to what happened, but that was because I hadn't written the ending yet, let alone knew where this was going. Kind of a left turn I know, but interesting. I'd like to hear what you thought was going to happen. Anyway, now that this is done I will eventually come back and edit the chapters, make  
them longer, fix spelling/grammar errors , but the status will say completed. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. You made my day. See you later :P**


End file.
